Hajimete Dewanai (Meanie) *Paused*
by Mieuxa
Summary: Dalam situasi remang cahaya, Mingyu mengecupnya lembut, menenangkannya. Merasa lemah dalam kukungan seorang pria dominan, di bawah gemilang cahaya rembulan Wonwoo meleleh. "Heumm.." Dia menggumam. "Jelas ini bukan pertama kali." Svt fanfict! Meanie!
1. Prologue

Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda 28 tahun kelahiran Changwon. Dia telah menetap di kota tersebut bersama ibunya—Seulgi—selama yang dia ingat. Wonwoo berprofesi sebagai pengusaha. Menuju angka ke-5 tahun meneruskan bisnis dagang yang dibangun alharhum ayahnya.

Dia mapan, tampan dan sukses. Usianya terbilang muda. Seharusnya Wonwoo sudah memikul beban untuk berkeluarga di punggungnya. Itu adalah gagasan yang Seulgi suarakan setiap hari. Tetapi Wonwoo menolak dengan alasan yang cukup umum; yakni, masih betah melajang.

Namun alasan di baliknya, Wonwoo memiliki ketakutannya tersendiri.

Menilik lebih jauh ke dalam perasaannya, ada sudut di hati yang rasanya telah terisi namun tidak dapat ia jelaskan. Seperti sudah ada yang menempati celah di sana sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rasa itu muncul tepat setelah ia terbangun dari komanya. Akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya ketika ia menempuh sekolah tinggi di Negeri Sakura.

Terkadang ia bermimpi, melihat seorang balita berlarian di sekitar mawar-mawar yang merekah. Wanginya menusuk hidung Wonwoo bahkan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya pun bau itu masih tercium samar. Di dalam mimpinya, dia melihat balita tadi bersama seorang pria asing, namun terasa akrab bagi Wonwoo.

Khawatir memori semu itu mengganggu kelangsungan kehidupan berkeluarganya nanti, sehingga Wonwoo mempertahankan keyakinannya dengan terus mengikat status lajangnya. Wonwoo menolak kawin, meski sang ibu terus membujuknya, dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi membantah dengan alasan yang sepele.

Sebenarnya dia menunggu arti dari mimpi yang telah menggentayanginya hampir setiap malam setelah ia koma lima tahun lalu.

Dia berspekulasi mimpi itu memiliki kaitan dengan 5 tahun masa-masa kuliahnya di jepang yang terlupakan. Wonwoo yakin mimpi ini adalah awal rasa penasaran yang menggelayutinya selama bertahun-tahun. Atau, mungkin, pria yang ditemuinya di alam mimpi itu, bisa saja sebagai sosok yang tepat mengisi hari-hari Wonwoo di kemudian hari.

Wonwoo gila karena mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ada.

Tidak ingin berharap, sayangnya ada satu ruang di memorinya mengatakan jika Wonwoo harus bertindak untuk menyelesaikan hal-hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Tetapi, apa yang harus Wonwoo selesaikan jika dia sendiri tidak mengerti masalah apa yang menimpanya?

Wonwoo berkali-kali menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Seulgi. Dia berpikir kehidupan bahagianya ialah bersama kedua sosok yang ditemuinya di kembang tidur. Seulgi tertawa, mengejek konklusi manis dari alam mimpi Wonwoo.

"Bangunlah nak, kau seorang yang sudah dewasa masih percaya dengan cerita klise mimpi?"

Sejak itulah Wonwoo enggan membicarakan hal ini lagi kepada Seulgi. Wanita —yang merupakan entitas paling tepat dalam mengasuhnya. Rela direpotkan oleh jutaan kali kebiasaan yang tidak ada pada anak umum manapun kecuali Wonwoo. Seorang wanita karir yang usianya melebihi setengah baya, namun masih tampak elegan dan matang dalam berpikir. Orang nomor satu yang Wonwoo percaya setelah menerima kerajaan ayahnya.

Wonwoo hanya ingin seseorang menemaninya menuntaskan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, dan Seulgi bukan orang paling tepat jika membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak terkait dengan bisnis.

* * *

•oOo•

 **Hajimete Dewanai**  
 _Prologue_

•oOo•

* * *

"Umma!"

Wonwoo membuka pintu secara kasar. Menghempaskan asal sepasang sepatu yang semula bertengger manis di kakinya. Dia melangkah dengan bar-barnya melupakan etika dan mengabaikan belasan pasang mata pekerja yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Umma!" Jeritnya lagi.

Tubuhnya panas. Keringat mengaliri abdomen. Dahinya diselimuti peluh. Kemeja yang dia pakai lepek akibat terlalu banyak bergerak dan basah akibat keringat.

"Aku tahu kau lah dalang yang mengatur pertemuanku dengan Siyeon." Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Seulgi secara kasar.

Tidak mendengar adanya sahutan. Dia menegang dalam amarah. "Wanita itu masih 21 tahun. Aku tidak peduli meskipun ayahnya pengusaha atau apapun. Pokoknya jangan campuri urusanku umma." Rengeknya lagi.

Wonwoo baru saja bertemu dengan Park Siyeon di acara makan malam yang disiapkan Seulgi sedemikian rupa. Pada awalnya dia berpikir ini hanya pertemuan formal antar pemilik perusahaan; yakni Jeon Market Intellegence dengan Park Resources. Dia mulai merasakan kejanggalan saat yang ditemuinya di restoran bukanlah Mr. Park tetapi .

Siyeon meminta Wonwoo agar mengantarkannya pulang. Dia menawarkannya untuk bertamu lalu menyapa orangtuanya. Wonwoo menerima tawaran untuk menyapa Mr. Park demi hubungan baik kolega mereka. Tetapi yang Wonwoo dapati hanyalah ruangan gelap dan Siyeon yang membuka kancing kemeja Wonwoo seenaknya. Jujur saja itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mundur dan menolak. Mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum berkata, "Maaf, Siyeon-ssi, tapi aku menyukai seorang pria." Seseorang yang tidak diingatnya, atau tidak pernah ada. Atau mungkin belum pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Wonwoo.

Menampar Siyeon cukup keras. Dia heran kenapa Wonwoo—meskipun dirinya hanya dihubungi asistennya bukannya Wonwoo sendiri—mengajaknya makan malam tetapi berakhir mencampakkannya. Siyeon menyukai Wonwoo sejak pesta antar kolega karena Wonwoo adalah eksekutif paling muda juga tampan. Usaha marketnya sukses jadi materi bukan persoalan untuknya.

Melemparkan sepatu miliknya pada Wonwoo. "Homo brengsek!" Dia menyumpahi lalu Wonwoo memilih undur diri. Beranjak pulang untuk menemui dalang yang membuat malamnya kacau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya yang gila memasangkan Wonwoo dengan putri-putri pengusaha kolega mereka. Wonwoo akui Seulgi cukup cerdik, tetapi Wonwoo tidak menyukai bagaimana sang ibu tidak turut empati merasakan perspektif Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak berpikir panjang ketika mengatakan pernyataan itu akibat dilanda panik. Siyeon bergerak tiba-tiba dan Wonwoo tidak pernah menduga akan perbuatannya. Sedikitnya Wonwoo khawatir fakta dirinya akan tersebar media. Selama ini dia mampu menutupi kesalahan tersebut. Menyukai pria. Dia tahu itu salah dan dibenci. Tetapi, apa yang lebih mendalam daripada membenci?

Setelah belasan menit menunggu, Wonwoo menghubungi penjaga rumah dan bertanya bila ibunya keluar. Setelah itu mereka menjawab tidak seorangpun kecuali pekerja—yang memiliki akses resmi—keluar ataupun masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Bila sejak sore Seulgi tidak keluar maka..

Mendobrak pintu kamar Seulgi sekuat tenaga. Butuh tiga kali hentakan untuk pintu kayu jati yang berat itu dapat terbuka. Seulgi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di salah satu sudut ranjang. Setengah tubuhnya berbaring dan pinggangnya ke bawah terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Umma!" Maka Wonwoo meminta suster mereka memanggil ambulan untuk membawa Seulgi ke rumah sakit.

•oOo•

Seulgi terkena serangan jantung. Ini adalah yang ketiga kali dalam hidupnya dan merupakan yang terparah. Wonwoo tahu Seulgi sekarat dan sisa umurnya dapat dihitung jari. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka hari buruk itu datang secepat ini.

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menunggu Seulgi merespon terhadap genggamannya. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri dan Wonwoo tiga hari pula mendekam di ruangan yang sama. Tidak sedetikpun Wonwoo melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Dulu kau yang paling cepat ingin pergi." Wonwoo mendongak. Menarik diri dari keterpurukan. Mengabaikan dahinya yang sakit akibat terbenam di tangannya terlalu lama.

"Umma, sejak kapan kau bangun?" Wonwoo terkejut. Mendapati Seulgi yang telah sadar. Dia tampak setengah berbaring bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang telah mengangkat —mungkin dibantu perawat.

Seulgi tersenyum. Terkekeh menatap mata sipit anaknya yang membulat. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. "Semalam. Aku lebih memilih menunggu kau bangun."

Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Ahh soal bursa, sudah aku urus." Wonwoo menyeka hidung. Bisa mati kutu dia bila ketahuan ibunya—seorang yang perfeksionis—karena menangis. "Jeongchan sekarang pegang andil, dia manager yang bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena keberadaanku di sini tidak akan berdampak apap—"

"Sst nak. Biarkan aku beristirahat." Seulgi mengusap bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Terjengit melihat sikap tidak biasa ibunya. Tidak biasanya seorang Seulgi menolak membicarakan kelangsungan perusahaan yang telah dibangun mati-matian oleh suami yang dia cintai —atau ayah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menangkup tangan Seulgi lalu mengecupnya hangat.

"Pasti gagal ya?" Seulgi terkekeh.

"Apanya?" Wonwoo menyahuti. Mengerutkan satu alis melemparkan tatapan tak paham.

Ikut tersenyum dalam keheningan sampai tawa lolos dari bibirnya. "Kau dan Siyeon."

"Ah umma!" Wonwoo mendumal.

Tertawa sekali lagi. Dia adalah pribadi yang baik dan tegas. Meski selama membesarkan Wonwoo tidak sekalipun Seulgi menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, Seulgi tetap berperan sebagai ibu yang lembut untuk mendampingi Wonwoo sebagai putera. Apalagi ketika mereka bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa Won. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Melamun selama beberapa detik. Kepalanya terasa berat dan dia siap menangis mengingat malam di mana Seulgi jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kenapa dia tidak menerima ajakan Siyeon? Bagaimana jika malam itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya agar keinginan Seulgi melihat Wonwoo mendapat kebahagiaannya tercapai.

Gagasan itu berputar di kepalanya. Mendapat kebahagiaan apanya?

"Umma, kalau keinginanmu begitu maka baiklah. Aku akan rrr, menikah dengan wanita pilihanmu." Deritnya sambil menggesekkan geraham. Salah satu kebiasaan Wonwoo yang Seulgi hapal jika puteranya merasa keberatan.

Memasang snyum teduh. Matanya gelap nan sayu. "Won, kau ingat mimpi yang kau ceritakan padaku 5 tahun lalu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala. "Ya?" Dia mengedip berulang-ulang. "Maksudmu cerita klise dari mimpi? Yang kau bilang itu."

Ini di luar dugaannya. Seulgi pernah memperingati Wonwoo untuk tidak menyinggung mimpi itu lagi. Dia ingat wajah kesakitan Seulgi akibat Wonwoo yang terus menanyakan hal yang sama. Seulgi bukan orang yang memercayai takhayul. Dia berpegang pada realita serta logika. Itu sebabnya Wonwoo begitu memercayai Seulgi dan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Tidak seperti lelaki remaja di masa penghujung kebanyakan, Wonwoo–17 tahun meskipun terlepas dari pantauan ayah yang keras, keluyuran hingga malam bersama teman-temannya membuat ulah, dia tetap menghubungi sang ibu yang meski begitu tidak pernah melarang-larangnya. Seulgi juga berperan sebagai teman saat Wonwoo remaja. Dalam kondisi Komunikasi antar ayah dan anak yang buruk di dalam keluarga, ada Seulgi yang terbuka menerima masukan dari kedua sisi.

Teringat satu masa ketika dia pernah memberontak selulus SMA. Kabur dari rumah ke rumah lain dan berakhir melarikan diri ke Jepang agar tidak bertemu ayahnya. Satu hal yang paling Wonwoo hindari di masa lalu, dia tidak mau menerima warisan usaha market yang dibangun sang ayah.

Menurut Wonwoo, mimpi dan masa depan miliknya berada di tangannya sendiri, dan orangtuanya tidak dapat selalu mengekang Wonwoo karena dirinya merupakan pribadi yang memiliki suaranya sendiri. Seulgi mendukung saja tetapi tawaran ayah untuk jaminan di masa depan lebih meyakinkan. Seulgi hanya tersenyum. Jadilah Wonwoo pergi demi kebebasannya. Kisah klise seorang anak pengusaha.

Ketika dia tersadar dari koma dan melupakan seperempat masa hidupnya, Seulgi memberitakan sepeninggal ayahnya dua tahun setelah Wonwoo melakukan pelarian —di tengah masa pencariannya. Saat itulah Wonwoo mengetahui fakta bahwa Seulgi menggantikan posisi direktur dan sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun.

Tersadar akan sisi Seulgi sebagai wanita yang kuat, penyabar dan tabah. Bahkan setelah puteranya kabur ke luar negeri dan ditinggal mati suaminya, Seulgi menjalankan bisnis ayah dan tetap menerima puteranya yang nakal kembali. Ini merubah Seulgi agaknya menjadi sedikit lebih keras, dan bertambah kadarnya di tiap-tiap waktu yang berjalan. Jadi Wonwoo bertidak inisiatif, dengan menggantikan posisi Seulgi di perusahaan.

Memahami makna belas kasih seorang ibu. Dia berjanji untuk membayar derita yang merubah sikap ibunya dengan menerima jabatan di perusahaan. Rela melupakan 5 tahun masa hidupnya yang terlupakan. Wonwoo tidak ingin egois lagi dan menumpahkan hal-hal negatif kepada Seulgi. Seulgi sudah cukup menderita dan Wonwoo tidak mau menyesalinya dengan ikut terpuruk.

"Kau bilang bertemu 2 orang ya?" Seulgi tersenyum lembut, menatap teduh puteranya yang sejajar dengan kaki. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ceritakan kepadaku seperti apa mereka."

Tersentak. Wonwoo memosisikan badan di kursi senyaman mungkin. Seperti bocah 7 tahun yang antusias menceritakan pengalamannya di hari pertama bersekolah.

"Ada anak kecil yang lucu, dia memberikan bunga kepadaku." Wonwoo tersenyum malu-malu. "Lalu ada juga seorang pria, dia menyematkan sebatang bunga itu di telingaku." Menarik napas. "Kami berada di lingkungan taman yang indah."

"Bagaimana rupa mereka?"

"Agak kabur. Tapi sepertinya, sama-sama tampan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu tangan Wonwoo menggenggam jemari Seulgi. Seulgi turut merasakan panas yang dikonveksikan kulit Wonwoo. Wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat seperti apa saat itu?" Tanya Seulgi.

Wonwoo terdiam. Menatap ibunya dalam hening sebentar. "Uhhm, aku tidak tahu umma. Semua berada dari sudut pandangku." Nampak berpikir. "Tapi aku merasakan..." Wonwoo tersenyum dan sekali-kali melirik ke awan melewati jendela. "Bahagia."

Tawa Seulgi menggema seiring berjalannya cerita. Wonwoo tidak dapat menemukan respon paling tepat yang musti ia tunjukkan. Wajahnya terasa hangat.

Menatap Wonwoo teduh. "Jika itu mimpi, seharusnya kau melihat dirimu Won."

"Aku tahu. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata, makanya dulu aku selalu mempertanyakannya." Wonwoo membalas.

"Karena itu semua memang nyata."

Hening mematahkan situasi nyaman. Wonwoo mendadak mematikan senyumnya. Perkataan Seulgi membuatnya kebingungan. Dia menatap iris Seulgi dan menuntut penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak itu bernama Natsu Kim, pria yang bersamanya adalah Kim Mingyu." Wajahnya masih teduh, hanya saja suara yang diluncurkannya mengalir datar.

"Tunggu, apa?" Wonwoo agak terbangun dari kursinya, menekan kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat.

"Kau kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang tahu kepalamu terbentur apa, sarafmu rusak dan mengalami trauma. Tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Lalu aku meminta Mingyu untuk membawamu ke mari."

"Sebentar, pelan-pelan."

"Tidak semudah itu membawamu pulang. Aku menyewa jet pribadi karena mengurus banyak hal sekaligus bisnis. Visa dan kau. Aku harus mondar-mandir Korea dan Jepang. Butuh seminggu lamanya meyakinkan Mingyu untuk memberitahukan ku nama rumah sakit yang merawatmu."

"Aku memang melupakan 5 tahun masa hidupku, tapi aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk menyimpannya."

"Akibat aku yang memaksakan Mingyu untuk membawamu pulang, kau tidak mendapat perawatan yang tepat dan terapi-terapi seadanya di rumah. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku ibu ter-egois di dunia."

"I-Itu tidak benar. Kau ibu yang menakjubkan."

"Dengan memaksakan kehendakku sendiri? Menekan kau agar melupakan kehidupanmu yang bahagia dan sudah berjalan semestinya? Aku buruk Won, aku ibu yang buruk." Satu tetes air mata lolos dari kelopaknya. Seulgi merusak wajah melanin pucatnya dengan lelehan ekskresi yang tidak butuh waktu lama menyelimuti wajahnya.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. "Aku, dulu bahagia? Begitu?"

"Kau dulu sempurna. Aku merusak mu. Kekuasaan membuatku lupa dan aku jadi seperti ayahmu, memperlakukan mu seperti boneka. Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Seulgi sesegukkan, tangannya melap ingus, air mata dan liur di dagunya. "Aku menjodoh-jodohkanmu dengan banyak wanita padahal statusmu adalah suami orang, aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk."

Informasi itu merambat ke dalam otaknya seperti shinkansen (kereta api bawah tanah jepang) yang terkenal cepat. Seulgi di hadapannya menangkup wajah menangis dengan telapak tangan. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu dan memerah.

Tidak yakin ingin merespon apa. Semua bertentangan dengan pemahamannya. Tetapi semenjak 5 tahun lalu, sesudah ia menutup masa sebagai anak berandalan itu, Wonwoo berpikir dengan perspektif luas dan terbuka. Dia bukan dirinya yang dulu —sepertinya. Yang mudah sekali tersinggung dan naik pitam. Yang menghunuskan tatapan tajam juga sikap temperamennya pada siapa saja yang tidak ia suka. Yang dengan mudahnya melayangkan tinju menuju ulu hati seseorang. Dia berpikir karakternya kini sebagai seorang dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Wonwoo bangga pada penahanan dirinya selama 5 tahun ini. Karena dia yang sekarang sungguh terbalik dengan dia yang dikenalnya semasa SMA dulu.

"Jemput kebahagiaanmu Won." Seulgi berucap.

"Maaf, apa?"

"Aku bilang jemput kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak tenang selama 5 tahun, selama 1.680 malam memikirkan ini. Menyembunyikan rapat-rapat fakta bahwa kau sudah menemukan konklusi kebahagiaan untukmu. Aku selalu gagal memberikan pengganti kebahagiaanmu. Aku sadar, Kim Mingyu lah orangnya."

"Tapi umma, aku di sini untukmu. Demi dirimu, ini keinginanku." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Seulgi. "Aku bahagia bersamamu."

"Aku benar-benar sudah mendidikmu seperti ayahmu, dengan caraku." Memaksakan kehendak. Mengaturnya seperti robot. Bersikap perfeksionis. Menginginkan hasil pertama dari yang pertama. Hanya saja disertai kelembutan seorang ibu di dalamnya. Makanya Wonwoo lebih penurut dan tidak pernah memberontak lagi —dan berkat simpati kepada Seulgi juga. "Aku mohon, ini permintaan terakhirku."

"Tidak, umma." Wonwoo meremat tangan Seulgi lemas. Menggenggam jemari sang ibu. Lentik dan cantik, seperti miliknya yang pernah dimiliki Kim Mingyu juga. Kim Mingyu yang tidak dapat diingatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu." Seulgi koma lagi, kali ini selama tujuh hari. Setelah komanya itu, dia tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Seulgi meninggal akibat pembuluh darah pecah. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang mencintainya tidak peduli hal buruk yang telah dilakukan Seulgi terhadapnya.

Dalam tangisan dan satu embusan napas, Seulgi meninggalkan dunia. Ada raga yang diwariskan. Tapi percuma karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi debu. Warisan sesungguhnya adalah diri Wonwoo sendiri. Dengan itu, Wonwoo merasa kalah.

Keyakinan yang dia tambatkan kuat-kuat, akhirnya luntur akibat fakta sebenarnya yang tidak mau repot-repot dia akui mengudara juga. Jiwa ini rusak akibat ibunya, dan dia harus segera memperbaikinya.

 **Prologue End**

•

 _Counts word: 2528_

* * *

Halo! Aku datang dengan projek baru(Gila drama banget woy!). Bila peminat dari fict ini banyak maka projek ini akan dilanjutkan atau dijadikan fanbook, yang mana jika memungkinkan. Eits, aku cuma update kalau chapter berikutnya selesai ditulis jadi tidak akan ada pemogokan, bukan tergantung mood tapi tergantung motivasi dari kalian(:

Sekarang aku belajar mengendalikan mood, bukan bekerja dikendalikan mood. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan konsep ini maka tolong dengan sangat tinggalkan komentar yang memberikan masukan positif. Sebelumnya, aku gamau ngasih kesan negatif, aku cinta banget Seulgi dan gamau membunuh karakter diaTT tapi ini sudah tuntutan cerita hiks.

Ga akan berlama-lama, paling 4 chapter selesai. Jadi aku mohon banget untuk kalian tinggalkan review positif, aku juga mengharapkan kritikan yang membangun.

Btw aku lagi nunggu comeback seventeen, konsepnya beda banget woy dari yang biasanya hiks, lebih mature gitu. Ketauan rindu debay2 Sebong. Aku lagi mabok _Ikon-Love Scenario(metaforanya parah!)_ dan _RV-Bad Boy,_ yang sama angkat tangan! friends, aku multi fans banget loh 5555! Aku harap kalian juga. Jadi, terimakasih atas dukungannya.


	2. My Ice Mountain

Sudah menyentuh angka ke seratus hari Seulgi meninggalkan dunia, meski begitu meskipun Wonwoo menanggalkan jas hitamnya(*) itu tidak mengubah fakta apapun. Dia tetap berkabung. Di tengah ruang utama kediamannya dia membangun pelataran ibunya, Wonwoo menaruh dupa dan persembahan. Dia melepaskan sepatu untuk menaiki pelataran kemudian mendoakan Seulgi. Meski kelelahan sepulang bekerja dia tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak.

Namun ada yang berbeda sore ini —dia pulang saat matahari masih bertengger di langit karena ini hari ke-100 ibunya meninggal. Seorang penjaga rumah mengatakan ada pria mencurigakan karena memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar tetapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Usianya terlihat lebih dari 6 dekade, dia berdiri membelakangi sebuah BMW hitam sembari memandangi Wonwoo datar. Pria tua itu nampak rapi mengenakan pakaian formal dan eksklusif. Rambutnya setengah memutih disisir ke belakang. Memakai kaca mata membantu penglihatannya yang siapa saja dapat duga kabur akibat dimakan usia.

Hingga Wonwoo memilih berjalan melintasi perkarangan lalu terhenti di hadapannya, balik memandangi si pria tua. Mengabaikan Mimi —kucing peliharaan melenggok manja di kakinya.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Deritnya dari balik pagar.

Wangi parfum melintang di udara. Pria itu memiliki rambut klimis yang mengilap memantulkan pias mentari sore. Dari raut datarnya Wonwoo asumsikan ia memiliki sikap tenang dan mampu menyelesaikan segala permasalahan menggunakan kepala dingin.

Typical seorang pria di usia senja yang sudah mengenal asam-pahit kehidupan. Penampilannya yang rapi sudah pasti tuntutan pekerjaan yang harus dipenuhinya sepanjang ia berkarir sejak belia.

"Konnichiwa Wonuu— sama." Halo _, tuan Wonwoo._

Wonwoo tersentak lalu reflek mundur sebanyak dua langkah. Dia terjengit keheranan.

"Kaerimasho." _Ayo pulang._

* * *

•oOo•

 **Hajimete Dewanai**  
 _Chapter 1: My Ice Mountain_

•oOo•

* * *

Wonwoo tidak sanggup berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu keluarga kecilnya yang telah terpisah selama lima tahun. Dia setengah antusias, setengah tidak. Dia memang seumur hidup menantikan masa-masa ini, menyelesaikan mimpinya yang tak berujung. Tetapi di lain sisi, dia teringat Seulgi yang pernah tidak merestui kehidupan berkeluarganya.

Bagaimana dengan penampilan dirinya? Wonwoo berkaca pada Iphone miliknya dan seperti biasa menemukan wajah melanin pucat warisan sang ibu. Dia hanya perlu mengaplikasikan _lipbalm_ di bibirnya, sisanya biar dia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya agar sedikit berwarna.

"Anda sudah seperti itu Wonuu— sama, tidak perlu merubahnya."

Diketahui nama pria tersebut adalah Takeda Fumie. Wonwoo memanggilnya Takeda-san. Partikel di akhir dia tambahkan untuk menandakan dirinya memiliki darah jepang. Selama 62 tahun hidupnya Takeda mengabdikan diri kepada keluarga Mingyu.

"Ke mana kita pergi?"

"Airport."

"Apa? Kita bukan ke restoran atau lainnya saja? Di mana tepatnya sekarang Kim Mingyu?"

"Di Okinawa tuanku."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. Pantas saja dia merasakan kejanggalan ketika Takeda membawanya memasuki jalan tol, pindah lintasan ke arah satu-satunya jalan menuju bandara. Dia melirik jam tangannya kemudian bergumam.

"Aku seharusnya meeting jam 10 malam ini." Katanya seraya menatap matahari terbenam.

Takeda tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah penculikan, Takeda-san?"

Takeda terkekeh. "Kau yang masuk ke mobilku tadi, tidak ada paksaan sama sekali ketika aku, memintamu." Takeda berkilah. Senyum sengau Wonwoo dapati.

"Aku tidak bawa passport."

Tiba-tiba saja Takeda mengangkat tangan kirinya sambil menunjukkan buku tipis. Sebuah passport jepang dengan kepemilikan nama Jeon Wonwoo berada di tangannya. Dia mengipas-ngipaskan benda tersebut di udara.

Wonwoo menyipitkan mata bersungut kemudian bersender dengan tangan yang berlipat.

"Kau masih suka merajuk tuanku. Kawaiine."

Setidaknya, mereka masih berada dalam satu garis keturunan yang sama. Takeda memang bicara menggunakan bahasa ibu Wonwoo, tetapi terkadang ada satu-dua kata bahasa jepang diselipkan juga.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Takeda-san. Aku tidak menganggap itu pujian! Aku-tidak-mau disebut imut!"

"Kawaii tidak selalu imut. Bisa manis, anak kecil, dan untuk lelaki submissive juga kecil seperti anda."

Wonwoo akan meledak saat itu juga kalau yang menjadi partner bicaranya bukanlah orangtua yang musti dia hormati. Jika Takeda adalah seorang di stasiun yang tidak Wonwoo kenali kemudian berucap demikian, dia akan ditahan karena dianggap telah melecehkan.

"Aku tidak imut, dan tidak manis! Aku tinggi! Lelaki macam apa yang mau disebut seperti itu? Submissive astaga."

"Kau dulu suka disebut begitu."

Wonwoo yang hampir memuntahkan kata makian mendadak tersedak. Dia melihat kaca spion di depan, pandangan Takeda masih terfokus pada jalan.

"S-Siapa yang menyebutku dulu begitu?"

"Ming gyu-sama orangnya. Kawaii, utsukushii, omoshiroii, tanoshii, shizuka, miwakusuru; kau adalah definisi kata-kata yang aku sebutkan tadi menurut Kim Ming gyu."

"Maaf, tapi apa artinya kata-kata tadi?"

"Imut dan manis, cantik, ramah, menyenangkan, pendiam, memesona."

Wonwoo hanya perlu mengatur kadar merah yang spontan terpoles di wajahnya. Apa benar seseorang begitu memuja Wonwoo bahkan memberikan definisi tersebut untuknya?

Orang seperti apa sebenarnya Kim Mingyu ini? Wonwoo menerka-nerka dia adalah pria baik mungkin sedikit manja sehingga membutuhkan pelayan seperti Takeda. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak memiliki ide mengenai kilas balik wajah seperti apa yang dimiliki seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh, ini tidak seperti tempat yang biasanya. Apa kita langsung ke lacu landas?"

"Kita memakai jet pribadi Kim Ming gyu, tuanku."

•oOo•

Gugup itu ada. Sekarang Wonwoo mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya dengan berusaha tidak bertindak serampangan sesampai di kawasan mewah tersebut. Seperti istana. Tambahkan garis bawah; Seperti istana! Dengan langit-langit tinggi bergaya _Victorian_ , Takeda menceritakan rumah Mingyu sudah ada sejak era Meiji; ketika Amerika berhasil memasuki jepang setelah gempuran mahadahsyat untuk menghancurkan masa isolasi negara jepang di era edo.

Dulu kediaman itu ditempati jendral angkatan laut Amerika yang bertugas di Jepang. Pemerintahan jepang menyerahkan rumah tersebut kepada leluhur Mingyu di akhir abad 1800-an sebagai bentuk kerjasama negara imperialis (Korea) dengan negara produksi (Jepang). Keluarganya cukup terpandang karena sebagai ' _wajah_ ' kerja sama korea-jepang di dunia industri pada masa tersebut.

Wonwoo mengikuti jejak Takeda dan terhenti di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan langit cukup tinggi dan ada lorong untuk menyambung dengan ruang selanjutnya. Ia duga ruangan di depannya setelah lorong adalah galeri dilihat dari banyaknya lukisan yang dijejalkan di dinding. Dia dapat mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa jepang dan bayangan beberapa pria melintasi lorong.

Sekali lagi mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya. Wonwoo dapat melihat Takeda melirikkan matanya dan Wonwoo menangkap salah seorang pria paling tinggi dengan kulit gelap menawan tersenyum terhadap tamunya. Setelah berbincang mereka berjabat tangan dan kedua pria itu melengang meninggalkan ruangan. Mingyu masih berdiri di sudut membelakangi dan menghadap ke sebuah jendela. Sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Takeda besertakan Wonwoo di ambang pintu.

"Ehm, Ming gyu-sama." Takeda berdehem dan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo yang terpatung selama beberapa detik. Sementara Mingyu di seberang masih menatap jendela akhirnya berputar perlahan. "Jeon Wonwoo sudah saya antarkan dengan selamat."

Wonwoo tidak terlalu paham dengan yang diucapkan Takeda. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat Kim Mingyu ternyata tidak sembarangan tinggi. Dia sangat tinggi melebihi 180 centimeter dan perawakannya cukup besar. Kulitnya berwarna tan sehingga menimbulkan kesan eksotis, tubuhnya berisi juga seksi. Rahang tegas dan struktur wajah yang jelas diakui semua orang ketampanannya tentu saja akan menjadi pusat perhatian —termasuk Wonwoo sendiri.

Bibirnya agak terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang cukup besar. Yang paling menonjol adalah gigi seri miliknya yang timpang dan taring besar yang mencuat. Cukup mengalihkan atensi Wonwoo untuk sesaat lamanya. Wonwoo merasakan sengatan di perut hingga memacu adrenalin dia pernah merasakan ini entah di mana.

Ikon seorang pewaris tahta melekat dalam dirinya. Tanpa menelusuri lebih dulu tercium bau kekayaan pada pria itu. Dia sangat tinggi sampai-sampai segala sesuatu dilihatnya secara congkak. Wonwoo merasakan panas menjalari pipinya di bawah tatapan tajam mata pria itu. Irisnya begitu gelap dan aura dominan seorang pria yang biasa berkuasa sejak kecil menguar bebas. Badannya tegap dan karisma yang ditunjukkannya luar biasa angkuh.

Mereka terpaut 5 langkah jaraknya. Dengan Wonwoo yang berusaha menahan panas di wajah serta mati-matian mengontrol diri untuk tidak ambruk pada saat itu juga saking menarik Kim Mingyu di matanya. Wonwoo pernah jatuh cinta dengannya di masa lalu dan dia tidak mengingat penyebabnya, kini Wonwoo mengerti alasannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat seperti dia yang dulu —meski Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengingatnya.

"H-Hai aku Jeon Wonwoo. Mungkin aneh karena aku memperkenalkan diri kepada suamiku sendiri. Itu lucu, tapi—"

Mingyu mendesah.

"Jangan sampai dia keluar." Berucap seraya melangkah, Mingyu menepuk punggung Takeda sekali lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menggantung kalimatnya di udara.

Wonwoo berputar sebentar, perlahan. Menuntut penjelasan pada Takeda yang menatapnya datar. "Okay. Apa-apaan itu?" Dia melemparkan pandangannya melintang ke jendela, menatap _porsche_ hitam yang dimasuki Mingyu kemudian melaju dari halaman —yang dia pikir tadi taman kota karena terlalu luas.

Takeda menunduk sekali. "Saya undur diri." Kemudian melangkah mundur. Wonwoo ditinggalkan seorang diri di ruangan besar yang ia pikir adalah ruang tamu itu.

Sekarang Wonwoo tidak tahu harus kemana, dan melakukan apa di tempat asing.

•oOo•

Wonwoo cukup beruntung karena seorang pria yang mengaku orang asli korea mendapatinya ketika sedang kebingungan. Saat itu Wonwoo sedang melihat-lihat galeri Mingyu di ruangan yang tersambung dengan lorong, ada meja yang sangat besar dan dapat menampung sekitar 30 orang banyaknya.

Sepertinya galeri Mingyu beberapa kali disewakan terlihat dari permadani yang diinjakkannya masih nampak gemilang tetapi cukup bernoda, atau mungkin dijadikan tempat konferensi dan meeting besar. Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Meski Wonwoo sendiri menjalankan usaha, tidak pernah terpikirkan baginya untuk merubah kediaman miliknya menjadi tempat umum atau bisnis. Bahaya sekali. Atau jika dirinya mendapat kesempatan diberikan hak oleh pemerintah untuk menerima tempat tinggal semacam ini, maka Wonwoo akan memilih untuk menghibahkannya saja.

Pemuda korea yang menghampirinya mengaku sebagai kepala pelayan setelah Takeda diangkat menjadi tangan kanan Kim Mingyu. Dia berkata namanya adalah Lee Jihoon dan ternyata memiliki usia yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Tubuhnya kecil sekali mungkin hanya mencapai 165 sentimeter, sekitar 15 senti lebih pendek daripada Wonwoo. Dia bergumam seharusnya pria ini yang Takeda sebut submissive, bukan dirinya.

Setelah Jihoon menerangkan sedikit tentang rumah, Wonwoo percaya saja dan menyerahkan diri kepada pria pendek itu. Eksistensi dirinya dianggap angin lalu oleh Mingyu dan itu membuat Wonwoo kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. Mingyu sangat tidak beretika dan Wonwoo dibuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Rumah ada di sayap kanan. Yang tadi itu bangunan utama untuk keperluan bisnis." Katanya. "Kau akan tinggal di sini." Setelah undakan ke-2 dan itu membuat Wonwoo lelah—Wonwoo harus berterimakasih kepada Jihoon karena telah membuatnya berolahraga—dia mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon dan menatap ke balik pintu jati yang dibukakan olehnya.

Itu ruangan paling mewah yang pernah Wonwoo temui dibandingkan kamar-kamar hotel berbintang yang pernah ia sewa saat dinas. Rahang terjatuh dan matanya membulat.

"Biasa saja Wonwoo-ssi, Mingyu memang seleranya yang seperti ini."

"Sebentar. Kau memanggilnya Mingyu saja? Tanpa embel-embel." Wonwoo baru menyadari itu padahal sudah bercakap-cakap cukup panjang tadi. Dia mengerutkan satu alisnya dongkol. Entah kenapa dengan dirinya saat ini. Tadi dia merutuki perilaku Mingyu yang menyebalkan, sekarang dia tidak suka orang lain memanggilnya akrab.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku saudara jauhnya. Mingyu menawariku pekerjaan sekitar sebulan lalu katanya dia butuh pekerja korea, make sense?"

"Apa kau punya istri atau lainnya?"

"Aku hidup sendiri Wonwoo-ssi, terimakasih sudah bertanya." Lalu Jihoon meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri.

Wonwoo mematung dan mencoba meresapi informasi itu. Entah pikirannya yang mendadak terus negatif sejak mendatangi tempat ini atau apa, dia tidak suka orang lain dapat dekat dengan Mingyu sementara dirinya tidak.

Dia perlu mandi air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikiran setelah 3 jam perjalanan dan menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya bersikap dingin padanya. Lalu ada orang lain yang dapat memanggil Mingyu akrab menambah kecemasan yang tidak perlu ditambah ke dalam kepalanya. Wonwoo benar-benar butuh berendam air dingin lalu tidur.

Setelah mandi dia mendapati Kim Mingyu di kamarnya. Wonwoo hanya mengenakan handuk putih di pinggang dan itu menambah kadar terkejut di dalam dirinya. Ada Lee Jihoon juga nampak di sebelah Mingyu yang terduduk di kasur. Dia nampak membawa sepotong pakaian untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menerima pakaian tersebut tanpa melepas pandangan kepada Mingyu.

"Ke mana kau tadi?" Tanyanya.

Jihoon menengadah sebentar kemudian ia melangkah keluar.

"Bisnis." Suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan. Khas bariton dan memantul-mantul di kepala. Pakaiannya lebih santai dibandingkan saat ia berangkat tadi.

Jeon Wonwoo baru pertama kali merasakan pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Biasanya ia bersikap tenang dan waspada. Kenapa kepada Mingyu rasanya ingin ia semprot saja orang ini.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Menghadap dinding tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia melihat Mingyu yang sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Hei!" Teriaknya.

Mingyu menatapnya. Sebagian pikirannya masih berada tablet yang sedang dipegang.

"Apa kau masih tetap ingin di sana? Aku akan berganti pakaian." Ucap Wonwoo.

Masih mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya, atau memang terlihat seperti itu dari sananya —Wonwoo kesulitan menerka ekspresi apa yang Mingyu pasang sekarang.

"Apa aku harus pergi dari kamarku sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kamarku. Jihoon mengatakannya begitu." Wonwoo berkata kasar.

"Ini kamarku." Deritnya absolut. Bariton yang masih sama. Tetap menggema dan memantul-mantul memenuhi kepala Wonwoo.

"Sialan.'' Wonwoo siap berbalik dan mengenakan pakaian itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya untuk kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Wonwoo cukup terkejut tentu saja. Handuknya sudah ia kendurkan dan hampir merosot ditambah Mingyu yang menghentakkan bahunya kasar.

"Untuk sekali saja, perlakukan aku seperti keluarga. Kau suamiku, kau yang membawaku ke mari."

 _Aku sendiri bingung mengapa._ Mingyu balik mempertanyakan kerasionalan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau diizinkan menyumpahi suamimu? Seperti apa orangtuamu mendidikmu hah?"

Wonwoo naik pitam. Yang Mingyu singgung sudah pasti Seulgi dan Wonwoo tidak dapat terima. Wonwoo menangkis tangan Mingyu di bahunya, dia tidak menyangka sebelum tangannya mampu menjangkau lengan Mingyu pria itu sudah lebih dulu mencengkram bahunya. Wonwoo menjerit kesakitan, perih dan lumpuh dapat dirasakannya.

"Jangan berpikir kehidupanmu di sini berjalan seperti sebelumnya, Jeon Wonwoo." Sebelum Wonwoo menjatuhkan lututnya, Mingyu melonggarkan cengkraman di bahu Wonwoo. Dia kembali mendapat keseimbangannya.

Rintihan lolos dari belah bibirnya, dia berhasil menelan amarah. Sementara Mingyu masih menatapnya sama. Dia menelan ludah yang berkumpul di mulut.

"Cepat berpakaian, makan malam sebentar lagi."

Wonwoo merunduk. Dia yang selalu bangga dengan pertahanan dirinya malam ini runtuh. Wonwoo menangis di hadapan suaminya. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu.

Matanya berkelindan sendu, menatap apa saja yang yang berada di bawahnya seperti lantai dan ornamen-ornamen kayu di kaki meja. Harga dirinya di hadapan Mingyu tidak lebih dari pada benda-benda tersebut.

 **Continuer**

•

 _Counts word: 2303_

* * *

(*)Menurut budaya di Korea menanggalkan pakaian hitam tanda penghormatan artinya telah selesai masa berduka. Tapi hanya jaman dulu.

* * *

Oh ya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi long chapter, gomennasai. Tapi aku sudah selesai sampai chapter 4.


	3. The Lover And Beloved Child

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa di ruang kerjanya, Mingyu kembali menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Pukul 2 dinihari, pukul 9 ia harus pergi lagi ke kantor. Oh ini adalah hari yang besar, Wonwoo kembali dalam kehidupan mereka setelah 5 tahun masa penantian.

Dia membuka pintu ruang kamar lalu menuju ranjang yang akan ditempatinya bersama dengan Wonwoo, _lagi_. Dia melihat Wonwoo yang tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap dan sembrono. Untuk sementara waktu Wonwoo akan mengenakan pakaian Mingyu karena pakaian lamanya apek dan Mingyu curiga dengan adanya serangga.

Dia memiringkan tubuh Wonwoo lalu memakaikannya selimut. Setelah itu Mingyu menuju seberang kasur untuk berbaring. Kasurnya terasa lebih hangat daripada malam-malam sebelum ini. Dia menatap wajah damai lelap Wonwoo di sampingnya. Kulit putih berseri seperti perempuan, ekspresi kakunya masih sama persis dengan 5 tahun lalu. Dia hanya sedikit bertambah tua tetapi masih Wonwoo yang dikenalinya.

Mingyu baru akan memakai selimut juga tetapi Wonwoo menggeliat, leher jenjang dan polosnya terbuka akibat sweater merah tua milik Mingyu yang kebesaran dan longgar di bagian sana. Mingyu jadi teringat Wonwoo termasuk tipe orang yang menjadikan makanan sebagai daftar musuh utamanya. Apakah di Korea Selatan Wonwoo masih seperti itu?

Wonwoo akan kesetanan jika seseorang memintanya makan, b _aginya aktivitas makan hanyalah membuang-buang waktu_. Hanya sebagai alasan karena ia takut gemuk atau dia terlalu berambisi dalam menjaga bentuk tubuh. Semasa berpacaran Mingyu jadi belajar masak karena Wonwoo susah makan dan menemukan kegiatan itu menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan.

Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kuliahnya pacaran dengan Wonwoo memintanya bolos di _manshon*_ yang dulu ia sewa. Mingyu butuh usaha agar Wonwoo pindah dari _apaato**_ agar pacarnya dapat ia pantau kesehatannya.

Dia meraih tubuh Wonwoo untuk dipeluknya dan Mingyu merasakan suaminya seperti bertambah kecil. Mingyu menekan-nekan lehernya, selangkanya, sampai lengannya ia periksa; **bekas itu masih ada**. Dia menyenderkan kepala Wonwoo di bahunya dan bergumam lirih. Mengecup kepala Wonwoo lalu membisikinya hangat.  
"Semua akan baik-baik saja Won."

* * *

•oOo•

 **Hajimete Dewanai**  
 _Chapter 2: The Lover and Beloved Child_

•oOo•

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan sangat buruk. Dengan Mingyu yang selalu abai dan tatapannya yang mematikan, juga boneka yang lebih akrab dengan Mingyu bernamakan Lee Jihoon dibandingkan Wonwoo —suaminya sendiri. Dia sudah 3 minggu menetap dan belum seluruh kediaman dapat dijangkaunya. Rumah yang sangat luas, Wonwoo lebih memilih menyebutnya museum daripada kediaman.

"Hey!" Wonwoo baru saja melarikan diri dari anjing bulldog di taman —entah taman ke berapa yang dia temui di Mansion sejak kedatangannya. Jihoon memanggilnya seraya berlari.

"Apa?" Wonwoo menutupi dahaga dan lengos napas yang memburu dengan menegakkan badan.

"Mingyu mengizinkanmu keluar. Aku memohon padanya." Katanya antusias. Kenapa pria ini mau repot-repot untuknya.

"Um, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu butuh. Yang aku inginkan adalah pulang ke Korea Selatan."

"Jangan begitu Wonwoo-ssi, Mingyu akan sedih nanti."

 _Sedih apanya? Dia hampir membunuhku setiap hari dengan perilakunya._ Batin Wonwoo.

"Pokoknya kita keluar dulu lalu refreshing. Kau tidak bosan apa di rumah sepanjang hari? Jujur saja walaupun aku cuma pelayan pribadimu tapi rasanya tulangku remuk menuruti permintaan-permintaan tidak masuk akalmu." Keluhnya. "Kau memintaku memaksa Mingyu memakai jas ungu yang tidak dia sukai. Dan pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak mau memakainya. Seharusnya kau saja yang memintanya, pasti dia akan menurut."

Padahal permintaan Wonwoo kepada Jihoon saat itu hanya untuk mengamati seberapa jauh tingkat kedekatan antara Mingyu dengan Jihoon —saudara yang katanya jauh tersebut.

"Aku kesulitan mengimbangimu Wonwoo-ssi."

"Panggil Wonwoo saja." Ucapnya seraya mengusap bahu Jihoon. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak seburuk yang Wonwoo duga. Dia baik karena di samping sebagai seorang pelayan pribadi, Jihoon memikirkan perasaan Wonwoo.

"Dan aku mohon jangan berucap seperti Mingyu peduli padaku. Jangan memberiku harapan."

Jihoon sudah mengetahui konflik antar keduanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak pernah dapat akrab hampir dalam segala situasi. Mereka tidur saling memunggungi dan erangan-erangan berisik dari kamar mereka membuat Jihoon terjaga sepanjang malam.

Setidaknya Jihoon tahu di balik wibawa dan kesempurnaan seorang Kim Mingyu yang selalu dielu-elukan masyarakat, ternyata memiliki kecacatan berupa cara memperlakukan Wonwoo—suaminya—secara kasar dan semena-mena.

"Tersenyumlah Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tahu semua ini tidak mudah, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Setidaknya jalan-jalan cukup menyenangkan bukan?"

"Percuma. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa jepang. Aku tidak bisa memesan makanan atau menanyakan jalan. Jangan minta-minta lagi."

"Belajar bahasa jepang saja, aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Kau ingin membunuhnya atau apa?" Sepenggal suara mengalun menggelayuti telinga Wonwoo. Itu suara bariton yang belakangan ini hadir dalam kesehariannya. Wonwoo mematung dan tidak ingin repot memutar badan. Suara itu berasal dari balik badannya dan dia dapat merasakan Jihoon yang semakin ditimpa bayangan. "Apa kau dapat mengimbangi sikap temperamennya karena kau juga tempramen. Kalian berdua akan saling membunuh."

Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "A-aku akan ambil les bahasa jepang."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan. Tetaplah seperti ini." Kemudian Mingyu melaju, melewati keduanya tanpa repot memandang Wonwoo. Dia berjalan menuju bangunan di depannya.

"Aku akan tetap ambil!" Dengan itu Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya malas. "Aku bisa membujuk orangku mencarikanku les bahasa jepang."

Jihoon menatap tidak mengerti. _Orang apanya_.

"Terserah." Lalu Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Wonwoo menghela napas yang ia tahan-tahan sedari tadi. Menatap kepergian Mingyu yang luar biasa seenak jidat seperti biasanya.

"Orangmu apanya?"

"Aku menjalankan usaha market, usahaku itu terbentang luas di asia timur Jihoonie. Setiap orang di sana pasti mengenaliku."

"Wow, kau pengusaha hebat juga rupanya. Tapi aku heran kenapa kau kesulitan keluar dari rumah ini."

 _Ya aku sendiri juga heran._ Dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dalam kepalanya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju bangku taman terdekat kemudian duduk di sana, diikuti Jihoon yang juga duduk di sampingnya. "Aku pernah konsultasi dengan dokterku melalui kakaw talk. Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatku tidak dapat melaporkan ke polisi mengenai perilaku Mingyu padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Dokterku bilang, di jepang —di sini, pola BDSM lumrah terjadi dan dilegalkan. Dan Mingyu adalah suamiku yang menambah kuat posisinya sehingga tidak dapat aku laporkan."

Tertawa sebentar hingga Wonwoo dibuatnya jengkel. "Jangan lupakan, dia public figure dan pengusaha besar, Jeon Wonwoo." Jihoon memperingatkan.

 _Screw that._

Wonwoo tidak dapat bertindak semena-mena kepada orang seperti Mingyu. Di majalah dekat ruang tamu yang dipesannya (dan parahnya tidak dapat ia baca) Wonwoo hampir menemukan foto Mingyu hampir di segala halaman. Di cover, di topik, di mana-mana.

Mingyu ini, Mingyu itu; jelas saja pria berkuasa, berpengaruh dan kaya raya sepertinya terbebas dari konsekuen. Wonwoo akhirnya terjebak di tempat asing dengan suami yang asing.

Tidak peduli usaha apa yang dijalankan Mingyu, tetapi dia perlahan mengikis kesuksesan dan kelangsungan perusahaan miliknya. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Akibat absen dan tidak menghadiri acara kantor. Cepat atau lambat Wonwoo harus menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Jeongchan.

Kenapa Wonwoo harus melepas perusahaannya demi orang yang dingin kepada dirinya. Beberapa pemegang saham mempertanyakan keberadaannya dari informasi yang didapatinya berkat Jeongchan. Wonwoo harus melepaskan segalanya untuk ini.

Setelah memilih satu institusi yang diyakininya cukup bagus, Wonwoo mendaftar dan menunggu kedatangan pengajarnya. Dia meminta izin Mingyu untuk seseorang dapat memasuki rumah mereka, Mingyu tidak menunjukkan dukungan untuk Wonwoo mempelajari bahasa jepang.

Tetapi tekad bulat memotivasi keinginannya saat ini untuk mempelajari bahasa tanah yang ditempatinya sekarang. Mingyu mengatainya naif, Wonwoo tidak peduli lagi dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir itu. Semuanya sama, _hanya untuk membuat Wonwoo merasa buruk_.

Adalah Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda yang ekstrem ceria juga berisik. Wonwoo menyukai caranya mengajar secara mendetail membuat dirinya paham dan cepat tangkap. Dalam waktu satu minggu saja Wonwoo dibuat mengerti tulisan jepang baik hiragana maupun katakana.

Dia memiliki usia yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Lahir dan bertumbuh di korea, tetapi memasuki usia dewasa dia mengganti kewarganegaraannya dan menetap di jepang. Dalam waktu singkat mereka bersahabat dekat. Bahkan di beberapa kesempatan keduanya bertemu di tempat umum seperti restoran atau mall.

Setelah seminggu belajar bahasa jepang dan empat kali keluar rumah dipandu Jihoon, Wonwoo sedikit menemukan caranya untuk bahagia kembali. Eh, bahagia. Wonwoo jadi teringat ibunya. Membawa Wonwoo pergi lima tahun dari monster itu merupakan andil yang tepat.

Wonwoo harus berdoa dan berterimakasih kepada Seulgi. Karena berkat dirinya, Wonwoo tidak perlu menghabiskan 5 tahun bersama Mingyu.

•oOo•

Melewati rumah bagian sayap timur untuk melanjutkan tournya, Wonwoo memasuki ruang kerja Mingyu di lantai ke-dua. Mingyu sudah tidak pulang selama sepekan entah untuk apa. Kalau Wonwoo bertanya Mingyu pasti menjawab ada urusan bisnis. Jadi Wonwoo hanya bisu setiap melihat kedatangan atau kepergiannya.

Tidak ada yang menurutnya penting di sana. Hanya kertas-kertas berisi pemasukan galeri, sewa-sewa, dan yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah berkas berisi daftar barang-barang lelang. Bukan hanya lukisan, mereka juga melelang barang antik dan barang pembelian koruptor. Asosiasi yang diketuai Mingyu agaknya memiliki andil banyak dalam urusan kenegaraan. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan jendela dari balik meja kerja. Dia melihat sesuatu di sana. Ada banyak mawar, ada juga bunga-bunga jenis lain. Wonwoo teringat sepotong mimpi itu. Dia menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju taman dari bangunan sayap kanan. Wonwoo butuh menyebrang dan memanjat dinding untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Itu sebabnya tempat satu itu tidak dapat ditemukannya.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa taman yang dipenuhi mawar ini dipisahkan begitu saja. Padahal begitu indah dan menarik. Wonwoo jauh lebih menyukai taman ini daripada galeri tak berujung milik Mingyu. Setelah berhasil melangkah turun, dia mengikuti jejak mawar di kakinya tidak memedulikan pakaiannya kotor dipenuhi debu juga tanah.

Tempat ini terpencil dah jauh dari bangunan utama. Kediaman Mingyu memanglah berbeda —di samping porsi dan desainnya yang tidak biasa. Meski berada di kota, Wonwoo tidak dapat menemukan tetangga maupun market yang ia kelola di lokasi rumahnya. Entah untuk tujuan apa Mingyu tetap memilih tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Yang Wonwoo nantikan selama ini adalah misteri dalam mimpinya mengenai taman tersebut. Tempat inilah yang membuat Wonwoo bertahan selama di jepang. Untuk menemukannya.

Taman di mana bunga-bunga ini berada dikelilingi dinding batu sehingga menampilkan cela yang sempit saja. Sisanya di luar dinding adalah sabana yang melintang luas. Wonwoo mencari cara untuk menemukan ujung dari taman. Dia berjalan mengikuti bunga-bunga yang tumbuh berbaris membentuk jalan.

Ketika hampir menemukan ujung, dia mendapati sebuah rumah kaca mungil nan elok ditimpa pias cahaya sore. Wonwoo terpana untuk beberapa saat. Dia berjalan kembali menuju pintu di rumah kaca tersebut. Tangannya tergerak untuk mendorong kusen pintu lalu membukanya, sampai sebuah tangan lain mencegah Wonwoo bertindak lebih jauh.

Jari-jari panjangnya digenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari segi bentuk dan ukurannya. Membuat Wonwo sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang yang hilang kabarnya selama sepekan ini. Wonwoo sedikit mendongak demi mendapati wajah pria yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya.

"Kau lancang sekali." Mingyu menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo.

Mengusap tangannya lemah, Wonwoo terkejut sehingga mundur beberapa langkah. Dia sudah cukup tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan Mingyu jika dirinya menjawab. Awalnya Wonwoo memilih diam, tetapi pandangannya tidak mau terlepas dari rumah kaca itu. Di balik bahu bidang Mingyu yang lebar, rumah kaca itu memantulkan cahaya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk ke sana?"

"Kurang apalagi Jeon Wonwoo, kau sudah memiliki rumah besar di sana."

"A-Aku hanya ingin lihat." Wonwoo berjinjit. Masih berusaha melihat isi rumah kaca.

Menghampiri Wonwoo dengan langkah terburu lalu menarik tangannya kasar. Mereka berjalan di samping dinding batu dan memutari dinding batu. Dengan cara itu mereka dapat menuju taman terpisah tanpa memanjat dinding.

Membawa mereka pada ruang kamar lalu menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo ke atas ranjang. Jihoon yang sedari bangunan belakang mengekori mereka dilarangnya masuk. Wonwoo cukup awas dengan Mingyu yang menatapnya geram.

"Sebulan. Kau baru tinggal di sini sebulan dan sudah berani berulah." Dia melepas kancing-kancing pakaiannya.

Wonwoo terpaku karena awas. Dia menatap ke arah pintu melemparkan tatapan lemah. Berharap dari celah tersebut, Jihoon melihat lalu membantunya pergi. Percuma, sedekat apapun mereka, Jihoon masihlah pelayan yang tidak akan membantah Mingyu —majikannya.

"Lihat, kau jadi kotor. Menjijikan sekali." Mingyu berucap gusar.

Menaiki kasur dengan merangkak, lutut-lututnya menumpu tubuh. Kini dia bertelanjang dada, dengan pakaian yang sudah acak di genggamannya. Ketika jari-jari Mingyu hampir menyentuhnya, Wonwoo memejamkan mata defensif.

Mingyu mengelap wajah Wonwoo menggunakan baju miliknya. Wonwoo membuka mata perlahan. Pria itu memasang wajah datar dan tangannya terampil membersihkan debu dan tanah di wajahnya. Wonwoo menelan ludah gugup. Ngilu dengan perlakuan tidak biasa Mingyu yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Deru napas menjadi pengiring sunyi kala itu. Mingyu telaten dalam membersihkan kulit Wonwoo. Setelahnya Mingyu ikut terduduk di samping kakinya, melempar pakaiannya asal lalu menatapnya tajam. Dia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian lain.

"Aku pulang lebih awal hanya untuk menemukanmu tidak di tempat. Pokoknya jangan pergi. Apalagi keluar mansion tanpa sepengetahuan ku." Dia berucap.

Wonwoo menatap kulit Mingyu yang mengilap, efek pigmen berlebihan milik pria itu. Sebaliknya, Wonwoo hanyalah seorang yang kekurangan pigmen. Dia tidak dapat menangkis kenyataan kalau suaminya luar biasa tampan. Wonwoo juga pria tampan. Hanya saja mereka berdua seperti berasal dari spesies yang berbeda. Mingyu tampan dan jantan, sementara Wonwoo hanya tampan. Sudah, seperti itu saja.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Uhm, tidak ada." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tadinya, aku berpikir kau ingin melakukan _itu_ padaku."

Mingyu mengerutkan satu alis. Menatapnya heran. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Wonwoo sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa dirinya menanyakan hal tersebut. Apa ini efek tidak bertemu Mingyu selama seminggu? Dia menggelengkan kepala linglung.

 _Wonwoo tidak mungkin merindukannya._

"Karena kau jarang pulang dan terlihat seperti lelaki yang memiliki nafsu besar."

"Mesum!"

Melemparkan tatapan menghakimi, Wonwoo hanya tidak dapat melepas pandangan dari tubuh atletis Mingyu yang cukup berisi —disertai masa otot yang berlebihan, oh lihat bagaimana otot itu menggumpal di tangannya ketika dia melekukkan tangan atau saat berjalan. Wonwoo teringat ruangan gym di lantai 3.

"Bukan begitu! Setiap kali kau pergi, aku malas menanyakanmu karena kau selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama." Erangnya. "Bisnis ini, bisnis itu.." "Jadi aku menanyakan hal lain demi mendapatkan jawaban berbeda."

Mingyu tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan mengenakan pakaian yang baru ia ambil dari lemari. Kini dirinya menggunakan kaos hitam polos yang melekat dengan badan lalu meluruhkan celana bahan di kakinya sehingga menyisakan celana pendek abu-abu. Mingyu menatapnya dengan dahi yang berlipat. Wonwoo merasa kecil, dia tidak pernah dapat membiasakan diri berada di bawah tatapan tajam pria dominan itu.

Maka dari itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Mingyu menghampiri kasur di mana Wonwoo terduduk kini. Dia melangkah perlahan, tidak membiarkan kontak mata mereka terputus. Sementara Wonwoo di sana, semakin tenggelam dan tersesat dalam manik gelap pria itu.

Semakin mendekat Mingyu meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang tubuh Wonwoo, satu dengkulnya dinaikkan ke atas kasur demi menyangga berat tubuhnya. Memaksa Wonwoo kembali merebah akibat kukungannya. Dagu Mingyu mengenai hidung Wonwoo, Mingyu menebarkan wangi anyelir, kayu-kayu dan bunga.

Cukup kuat merayap melalui indera penciumannya. Kemudian dia mencengkram pinggang Wonwoo dan rintihan didapatinya. Mingyu di atasnya semakin merunduk dan membatasi oksigen, sementara Wonwoo di bawah berusaha meraupnya banyak-banyak.

Mingyu menatap matanya dan menemukan keraguan di sana, tetapi manik gelap Wonwoo tidak berkedut dan justru mengundang tantangan. Mingyu adalah lelaki dan tidak ada lelaki yang menolak tantangan. Wonwoo sebenarnya merasa tidak yakin sementara tangan kiri Mingyu kini sudah berganti memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukan kemauan diri untuk berhenti.

"Jeon-san?" Panggilan itu seakan menggetarkan saraf-saraf di tubuhnya, Wonwoo dibuatnya kaku dan dipaksa menikmati sensasi yang menegangkan dan asing. Bisikan Mingyu menciptakan panas dan berkedut di telinga.

Dalam keadaan tubuh dihimpit dan tertekan secara mental, menahan badan agar tidak terjatuh, dia menahan Mingyu dengan mengangkat tangan ke depan dada pria itu. Wonwoo merasakan getaran sensual saat deru napas Mingyu menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Kau mau berciuman?"

Membuang muka karena malu. Jangan lupakan panas yang merambat hingga kupingnya, pasti kulitnya merah sekali sekarang. Entah apa yang dilakukannya kini. Tidak mengerti ide yang merambat ke otaknya saat orang sekejam Mingyu menggodanya tetapi tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak. Orang macam apa yang akan menolak Mingyu? Seluruh perempuan di luar sana, mungkin ada juga lelaki pasti berlomba-lomba menaiki kasurnya.

Itu tidak terdengar seperti meminta izin atau permintaan karena tanpa menjawab, wajah itu kini sudah beradu dengan kulitnya. Dengan itu Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak mengerti dengan perilakunya saat ini. Sangat bertentangan dengan Mingyu yang biasa. Ia menoleh melihat Mingyu hanya untuk mendapati gelora gairah di dalam matanya yang gelap.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo nyaris tidak dapat bernapas. Perutnya mulas dan kepalanya pusing. Otaknya mengatakan untuk berhenti tetapi tidak dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Wonwoo menjadi orang paling munafik abad ini. Setelah menolehkan kepala, Mingyu mencondongkan kepala ke arahnya dan Wonwoo semakin antisipasi.

Mulut Mingyu mengenai miliknya lalu menggoda mulutnya lembut. Wonwoo menaikkan tangan dari dada Mingyu menuju bahu liatnya yang berotot. Merematnya seiring Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo sensual. Mingyu semakin mendorong Wonwoo untuk bersender, jadi dia hanya mundur dan tangan-tangannya beralih kepada punggung Mingyu dan membuat pola acak di sana. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Mingyu sudah berada di paha Wonwoo lalu dia mengangkatnya pelan. Menempatkan diri di antara kaki-kakinya. Membuat badan mereka semakin dekat.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Wonwoo mendesah dan kakinya reflek melingkari pinggang Mingyu. Pagutan mereka berlanjut dan Wonwoo memeluknya kian erat. Dia beralih menekan leher Mingyu, memperdalam ciuman mereka mencegah untuk terlepas lagi. Ciuman Mingyu turun ke lehernya, sampai tiba-tiba dia menggelinjang sambil menjenggut rambut Mingyu ketika pria itu menghisap satu titik di lehernya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Euhhm.. Ahh..."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu bergerak di antara kakinya membuat gesekan. Menciptakan efek yang tidak pernah Wonwoo duga. Mingyu mempercepat gerakannya sehingga Wonwoo tidak dapat berpikir lurus. Mulut Wonwoo terbuka, matanya mendamba demi menatap iris kelam Mingyu yang dipenuhi nafsu.

"Dad, nani o shimasuka?" _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Mengangkat kepalanya kacau untuk kemudian mendorong bahu Wonwoo. Mingyu menuruni kasur buru-buru menghampiri seorang remaja—entah di usianya yang ke berapa—seperti baru masuk masa pubertas. Dia merangkul remaja itu lalu membawanya keluar ruangan. "Nanimonai, soude nai you ni." Sayup-sayup Wonwoo mendengar suara Mingyu dan bocah itu bersahutan.

Wonwoo yang menatap kepergian mereka menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam keterpanaan. Kesan pertama yang diberikannya kepada Natsu sepulang camp musim panas cukup buruk. Dia tidak tahu harus meletakkan wajahnya di mana setelah insiden memalukan barusan.

Tetapi ada yang tidak dapat dibohonginya; yaitu perasaan bergelora di dalam dadanya yang mengatakan rindu. Dia menekan organ inti di balik dadanya kuat-kuat, berharap gemuruh di sana perlahan semakin tenang. Mingyu baru saja pulang lebih awal demi dirinya, dan Wonwoo tidak bisa bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **Continuer**

•

 _Counts word: 2988_

* * *

 _manshon* : Apartemen yang dulu pernah Mingyu sewa semasa kuliah._

 _apaato** : Seperti kamar kos, Wonwoo menyewanya semasa kuliah._

* * *

Kenapa pada membenci Mingyu di sini? Dia itu baik hehe, please jangan dibawa hati sama sifat dia. Aku bingung gimana menuliskannya huhu(:

Aku sudah kasih _italic_ dan bolt, sebagai kunci kenapa Mingyu bersikap begitu. Mungkin aku juga yang salah hehe terlalu keras menuliskannya, tapi Mingyu itu baik, suer!xD


	4. Benkyoushimasu And Hormone

Mingyu mengamati mata gelap anak semata wayangnya yang sedari awal kedatangan Wonwoo ke meja makan tetap melekat pada pria itu. Sekali-kali Natsu memotong irisan salmon di piring lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Dia menambahkan nori terlalu banyak ke kentang tumbuknya sehingga Mingyu tidak ingin membayangkan seperti apa rasa masakan itu.

Untuk memecah kecanggungan dalam situasi kala itu maka Mingyu memilih topik untuk dibicarakan dengan puteranya. "Kyouwa nani o benkyou shimashita?"

Natsu tetap diam, tatapannya terpaku pada Wonwoo di seberang Mingyu. Natsu di sampingnya hanya mengacak-acak makanan di piring padahal biasanya anak itu selalu semangat ketika melahap makanannya. Mingyu teringat Natsu pernah mengatakan jika dirinya dilahirkan untuk makan makanan enak bahkan badannya boros di usia masuk belasan dia terlihat seperti sudah 15 tahun.

"Jadi, siapa pacar barumu, dad?"

* * *

•oOo•

 **Hajimete Dewanai**  
 _Chapter 3: Benkyoushimasu And Hormone_

•oOo•

* * *

Menghela napas dilakukannya, Mingyu dapat rasakan Wonwoo di seberang sana menegang lewat ekspresi kaku. Di balik sikap diam yang biasa dia lakukan, sebenarnya Mingyu mudah membaca perilaku dan sifat seseorang. Natsu berulang kali menatap dirinya dan Wonwoo bergantian. Dia tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci khas miliknya.

"Dia yang pertama berhasil naik ke meja makan untuk santap malam bersama." Ucapnya dengan mata penasaran khas bocah sambil memandang Mingyu.

Tangannya terulur pelan mengelus surai kelam Natsu. Berkata dalam bahasa jepang bahwa anaknya harus bicara lebih ramah lagi.

"Tidak ada yang menjadi panutanku dalam bersikap, dad. Dan kau tidak ramah. Arigatou." Menjawab Mingyu lalu menaruh perhatian pada pelayan yang menuangkan saus, dia balik menatap Wonwoo lagi.

"Apa kau mencintai dad? Karena pasangan-pasangan dad sebelumnya selalu mundur ketika tahu dia memiliki anak usia belasan." Aksen koreanya terdengar aneh karena lama tidak digunakan. Natsu menyendok kentang tumbuk lalu menelannya. Wajahnya tertuju pada Wonwoo yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Dad pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria tapi itu sudah lama sekali, dia jadi kuno karenanya. Seokmin juga bilang banyak wanita mendambakan dad dan uangnya tetapi tidak satupun bisa masuk ke kamarnya lalu makan di sini apalagi mau bertatapan denganku." Dia melahap satu lagi.

"Kau pria dan menyukai dad, berhasil berada di kamarnya lalu makan di sini. Seperti wanita-wanita itu apakah kau membenciku sekarang?" Katanya dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"Natsu tutup mulutmu! Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Mingyu menyadari ucapan Natsu banyak yang tidak perlu dan cukup ngelantur. Wonwoo bisa ketahui Mingyu kini menegurnya dalam bahasa jepang lalu menyuruhnya selesai cepat-cepat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Mingyu mengangkat wajah, memandang Wonwoo di seberang melemparkan tatapan teduh untuknya dan Natsu. Hatinya sedikit luruh dan dia kembali bersandar.

Menggumam kemudian terkekeh. "Kau memiliki wajah yang tebal dengan hadir di sini padahal sudah melakukannya dengan dadku, di depanku."

Mingyu bicara dalam bahasa jepang kepada Natsu dan sepertinya Wonwoo sedang berasumsi kalau Mingyu menyuruh anaknya menyelesaikan makanannya atau berhenti bicara. Wonwoo menatap lumrah Natsu yang memang banyak ingin tahu karena dia remaja yang berkembang dan mencari banyak hal untuk dipahami.

"Aku tidak keberatan meskipun dad melakukan seks dengan pria, kita di jepang. Dan kau berhasil berada di meja makan ini merupakan prestasi hebat." _Itu artinya dad memercayaimu._

Natsu melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada Wonwoo yang memasang wajah masam. Dia memasang senyum mengintimidasi jadi Wonwoo kembali pada wajah datar andalan, melanjutkan makan malamnya meski agak terganggu.

"Natsu Kim, yang di sana adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Ayahmu yang lain." Kali ini Mingyu bicara dengan bahasa korea, dan untuk pertama kali Wonwoo mengerti dengan ucapannya di atas meja makan.

Mendengar itu Natsu terbatuk hingga makanannya berhamburan. Dia meraih segelas air putih lalu meneguknya cepat-cepat. "Kau tahu maksudku." Kalimat yang seperti pernyataan Mingyu tambahkan, Natsu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

Jika Wonwoo tidak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ataupun merasa tersindir oleh ucapan Natsu, mungkin dia dapat melihat senyum kecil di wajah Mingyu berkat usaha membela Wonwoo di hadapan Natsu. Natsu tidak boleh terlihat terkejut menurut prinsip dirinya, tetapi mata bulatnya tidak dapat berbohong bahwa dirinya tidak kaget. Setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut baik Wonwoo maupun Natsu hanya saling bertatapan lama dalam diam.

Menghampiri Wonwoo selepas turun dari kursinya, ia dapati ayah barunya luluh dengan pertahanan wajah datar miliknya. Wonwoo melepas peralatan makannya dan menyambut Natsu dengan tatapan lembut. Usai di depannya tanpa dinyana Natsu meninju perut Wonwoo sekali, Wonwoo dibuatnya tersentak dan kesakitan. Kursinya bergoyang akibat pukulan yang ia terima.

"TIDAK TAHU PERASAAN ORANG LAIN!" Teriaknya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Mingyu diam saja melihat Wonwoo yang mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya perlahan.

"Kau beri makan dia apa?" Isak Wonwoo, terbatuk-batuk kemudian berusaha bangkit.

Mingyu yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya sejak tadi hanya menatap picisan, tak niat. "Salmon." Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk mengatakan itu, transparan sekali pertanyaan Wonwoo adalah sarkasme yang tidak perlu dijawab.

Wonwoo menatapnya heran. Menaikkan kedua tangannya tidak percaya dengan Mingyu yang tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa padahal putera mereka baru menghajar salah satu ayahnya.

"Nanti aku akan bicara dengannya. Dia sedikit keras."

"Seperti kau!" Wonwoo mendesis lalu berjalan menyusul Natsu.

Lalu Mingyu bersender, menikmati makanan penutup yang belum tersentuh. Meraih tecquila di tengah meja untuk disesapnya. Mengamati kepergian kedua orang lainnya dari meja makan.

"Aku khawatir justru dia seperti kau, Jeon."

•oOo•

"Hei, Natsu-chan." Wonwoo mengetuk dinding di sebelah ambang pintu tanpa daun, menatap lelah Natsu yang menyalakan televisi lalu menyambungnya dengan permainan konsol. Dia dapat lihat Natsu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri tanpa mau repot-repot memandang Wonwoo.

Menggumam pelan kemudian berkata lembut. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak tahu perasaan orang? Bisa tolong jelaskan?"

Natsu melirik kemudian kembali pada video gamenya. "Selalu seperti itu, kau langsung menanyakan tentangmu tanpa mau tahu kabarku ataupun dad. Kau egois."

Memasuki kamar kemudian duduk di kasur. "Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku punya salah, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya."

Remaja di hadapannya berusia sekitar lima belasan entahlah, tubuhnya cukup berisi sehingga nampak bukan usia remaja awal tetapi wajahnya mengatakan dia masih kecil. Surai kelamnya menyala diterpa cahaya lampu. Matanya bulat dan kulitnya putih, wajahnya memanjang dengan rahang tegas.

Jika dilihat dengan teliti Natsu lebih mirip dirinya dibandingkan Mingyu, hanya saja mata besar dan rahang kuat seperti berasal dari prianya itu. Wonwoo berpikir sebentar, darimana mereka mendapatkan anak ini. Dia benar-benar seperti perpaduan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Yang aku ingat hanyalah memori-memori kabur tentang dirimu, apa tidak pernah terpikirkan sekali saja dalam hidupmu untuk mengunjungiku? 5 tahun kau meninggalkan kami dalam kehampaan." Natsu di lantai menatapnya lemah. "Dad jadi gila karena kau."

Menelan ludah yang berkumpul di tenggorokan, Wonwoo tidak dapat memahami ucapan Natsu yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Lagipula Mingyu terlihat baik-baik saja sejak kedatangannya. Dia seperti diagungkan dan pria sukses dalam menjalankan karir serta apapun.

"Baiklah Natsu, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." Dia terisak. "Tapi dad tidak."

Menuruni kasur untuk duduk sejajar dengan puteranya, dia memeluk Natsu yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah berada di sini. Tenanglah." Natsu balas memeluknya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Wonwoo.

Sekali-kali dia dapat mendengar hentakan dan erangan dari mulut Natsu. Dia biarkan anak itu menumpahkan gunda dan kelaraan hati yang menumpuk selama 5 tahun dalam dekapannya. Suara Natsu lembut dan ringan, merdu seperti kicau burung. Dia jadi teringat Mingyu. Suara Mingyu lembut dan manis, tidak kasar seperti Wonwoo. Dia mendeskripsikan Mingyu memiliki suara berat namun dalam porsinya sendiri.

Membantu menyiapkan air untuk puteranya mandi dan berendam, Natsu kembali bercengkrama dengan Wonwoo setelahnya. Pada pukul 11 dia akhirnya tertidur. Natsu meminta untuk memanggilnya appa. Sebelumnya dia sempat meminta izin untuk memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan mama, Wonwoo benar-benar menolak.

Dia mengangkat tubuh anak itu ke kasur lalu menyelimutinya, menolak pelayan yang menawarkan bantuan. Dia menatap Natsu terakhir kali sebelum kemudian kembali pada kamarnya dan Mingyu. Wonwoo mematikan lampu dan melihat pendar LED menari-nari di wajah Natsu, meninggalkan putranya dengan rasa bersalah.

Maka Wonwoo terduduk di ranjangnya kemudian menekan kepalanya yang nyeri. Semuanya abu-abu; familiar tetapi tidak dapat dijabarkan. Wonwoo merasa familiar berada di sekitar Natsu, familiar dengan nuansa kamarnya, familiar dengan taman bunga dan keindahannya, familiar dengan Mingyu, _familiar dengan sentuhannya_.

Tapi satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, dia tidak dapat mengingat semua itu. Natsu meneriakinya tidak memiliki perasaan, dia mengira Wonwoo meninggalkan keluarganya padahal Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu yang sudah terjadi dan tidak dapat mengingat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menciumi lehernya, Wonwoo sedikit terkejut tetapi tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Dia memegang kepala Mingyu di sebelahnya lalu mengusap rambutnya kasar. "Natsu sudah tidur, aku akan bicara dengannya besok." Kata Mingyu.

Menggeliat pelan. "Mingyu, kenapa Natsu mengatakan aku meninggalkannya?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab dan memilih sibuk dengan urusannya, akhirnya Wonwoo pilih untuk menyingkir agar dapat bicara bertatapan mata dengan prianya. "Aku serius. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Serunya.

Mingyu menatapnya datar lalu mendesah. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti." Dengan itu Mingyu meraih bahu Wonwoo untuk dibaringkan.

"Tidak terlalu muda untuk membahas seks di meja makan." Telaahnya.

Wonwoo tahu kilatan di mata Mingyu berbahaya dan dapat menghipnotisnya dalam sekejap, Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu lalu beranjak dari kasur. "Aku akan mandi lalu tidur di luar." Putusnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri ribut, terburu-buru melangkah menuju gantungan handuk lalu meraih satu. "Kau merusak suasana." Ucap Mingyu datar.

 _Memang itu tujuannya._ Jawab Wonwoo dalam kepala.

Mengambil satu bathrobe untuk di kenakannya. Dia meraih dua tali di pinggang kemudian mengikat kuat-kuat, melupakan keberadaan Mingyu di belakang yang dapat melihat lekuk tubuhnya. Wonwoo baru akan berjalan tetapi Mingyu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menahan pinggangnya, dia memeluk tubuh kurus itu posesif.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bisik Mingyu tepat di telinganya, Wonwoo tidak dapat berjalan ditambah kepala Mingyu yang ditumpukan di bahu kurusnya membuat pergerakannya terbatas.

"Jika Natsu menyebutku tidak tahu perasaan orang, maka kau suka mempermainkan perasaan orang." Dia menyelipkan lidah kecil merahnya guna membasahi bibirnya canggung. Wonwoo berusaha berontak tapi tidak mungkin, Mingyu mencengkram pinggang dan tangannya seperti seni mengunci tubuh.

"Kenapa begitu?" Sahut Mingyu.

"Kau, kau aneh!" Hentaknya tetapi tidak berhasil melepaskan diri dari Mingyu. Dia menahannya begitu erat sampai-sampai Wonwoo bisa muntah karenanya. "Kenapa kau bersikap begitu kasar, lalu baik, lalu kasar lagi? Kau suka sekali membuatku berharap, lalu menjatuhkanku."

Mingyu menarik napas mengeratkan pegangannya dan Wonwoo merasa seperti sudah putus asa. "S-Sakit." Erangnya karena Mingyu menumpu terlalu berat dan tidak bagus untuk tubuhnya yang ringkih. Mingyu mendesis dan Wonwoo dapat ketahui dia tidak dapat memberikan jawaban.

Mingyu melepaskannya lalu Wonwoo berdiri di hadapan pria itu. "Aku ingin kamar terpisah, untukku menenangkan pikiran." Desaunya dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Mingyu.

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi, ini untuk kebaikan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan di kamar itu." Mingyu menyisir rambut-rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari panjangnya, menampakan dahinya yang membuatnya terlihat panas sehingga Wonwoo memalingkan wajah sesaat. "Apakah kabur atau," dia menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat resah. " **menyakiti diri sendiri**."

Jadi Wonwoo tidak pernah mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri untuk dia berpikir. Malam itu Wonwoo kembali menaiki kasur itu lalu menghabiskan malam dengan saling memunggungi lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya jika mereka tidak memiliki kebutuhan. Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu lembut menyampaikan perasaannya, Mingyu melirik sesaat kemudian membalas sedikit lebih kasar tetapi akhirnya tertidur lagi.

Wonwoo meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya dan tidak seorangpun mengetahui itu.

Pagi harinya saat terbangun dia tidak dapat menemukan tubuh Mingyu di sampingnya. Wonwoo juga tidak dapat menghubunginya melalui ponsel. Dia menuruni kasur lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Wonwoo tahu Natsu sedang mengikuti kegiatan taekwondo, dia bertemu Jihoon dan bertanya di mana Mingyu berada.

Ternyata akibat kepulangan awalnya kemarin malam Mingyu diharuskan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan pagi ini, dan sialnya Wonwoo mendapatkan pesan dari Mingyu yang mengatakan akan dinas di luar negeri selama sebulan.

Wonwoo sedikit bingung kenapa menyebut itu sebagai kesialan, padahal dia dapat merasakan kebebasan jika Mingyu tidak di mansion. Atau memang selama ini Wonwoo _menikmati_ ketika diatur oleh sikap keras Mingyu?

Wajahnya spontan menanas, dia teringat Mingyu pulang lebih awal kemarin malam untuk dirinya. Jadilah Wonwoo tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Dia menghabiskan 2 bulan lagi dalam kediaman itu dengan hampa. Jadi total dirinya menetap dalam rumah tersebut sudah selama 3 bulan. Tetapi Wonwoo masih belum menemukan cara untuk memasuki rumah kaca di taman terpisah. Dia heran kenapa Mingyu keras sekali melarang dirinya berada di sekitar rumah kaca tersebut.

Natsu kembali melanjutkan campnya dan Wonwoo tidak memiliki teman lagi untuknya diajaknya bicara. Kini dia tahu Natsu berusia 12 dan sekolah alam. Dia bingung kenapa Natsu tidak menempuh pendidikan umum saja daripada kerepotan menetap sebulan di hutan lalu pulang untuk satu minggu di rumah lalu pergi lagi.

Asuhan yang diberikan Mingyu agaknya membuahkan hasil berupa sikap keras bagi Natsu. Tetapi setelah tinggal cukup lama di tempat ini Wonwoo jadi cukup terbiasa dengan Mingyu dan sikap otoriternya. Penuh kendali dan kuasa penuh.

Jihoon memperingatkan sore nanti adalah jadwal Wonwoo untuk bertemu Soonyoung mempelajari bahasa jepang, dia mengiyakan dan menyerahkan kepada Jihoon tempat pertemuan mereka. Wonwoo sudah cukup pusing dengan kegilaan di rumahnya padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berenang dan joging di taman.

"Wonwoo, kau rindu masakan korea?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita akan menghadiri paguyuban, Soonyoung juga berada di sana."

Dengan itu Wonwoo terdiam, sedikit berpikir kemudian mengangguk. Setidaknya dia akan bertemu orang-orang dari tanah airnya setelah sekian lama.

 **Continuer**

•

 _Counts word: 2121_

* * *

 _Benkyoushimasu: Belajar^^_

* * *

Kalo kalian meet up sama **Lissashit** tolong dengan sangat, jangan telantarkan hp kalian sembarangan(:

Oh ya. Aku bikin akun ig namanya _mieuxsa17_

Come on difollow! Monggo dispam! Ayo anak Jakarta kita meet up! Kita bisa chat2an. Aku mau tulis banyak imagine di sana heheheh, apa kalian setuju? Ayolah amal drabble ke aku. Kemungkinan beberapa bulan ke depan aku banyak free dan bisa terusin _Teen Wolf_ secepatnya. Ditunggu ya heheh..


	5. Mystery Past

Menemukan diri lebih buruk meski sudah mengatur pola hidup sehat dan makan makanan bergizi, ditambah pelayan pribadi yang selalu mengawasi tidak menghentikan metabolismenya berjalan. Entah kenapa berat badannya turun begitu drastis hingga dia sendiri tidak mempercayainya.

Dalam sebulan Wonwoo kehilangan 5 kilogram berat badannya dan dia tidak menemukan alasan paling tepat kenapa hal tersebut dapat terjadi. Dia tidak sakit dan itu cukup menakjubkan padahal dirinya harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan jepang meski dia tinggal di bangunan bergaya eropa dan menerapkan budaya itu juga di tempat tinggalnya.

Mendengus lalu tertawa. "Kau banyak berolahraga kalau begitu." Jihoon mengoloknya lalu menyimpan timbangan kembali.

Yang disinggung merotasikan mata malas, bertumpu pada tangan di atas kasur. "Awalnya menggelikan punya pelayan di usia 28 Jihoon, lama-lama aku cukup terbiasa." Kata Wonwoo.

Meliriknya sesaat. "Aku bisa mengerti itu." Dia berjinjit untuk meletakkan sesuatu di atas lemari. "Kau kembali merasa seperti anak sekolah dasar begitu?"

Wonwoo melihat Jihoon yang kepayahan, dia menghampirinya kemudian mengambil benda di tangan Jihoon meletakkannya di atas lemari tanpa usaha. "Aku merasa tua lebih awal." Selorohnya. "Tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai teman dan lama-lama perasaan aneh itu hilang."

"Bagus." Jihoon menepuk-nepuk tangannya berlanjut pada waistcoat hitamnya yang putih di beberapa tempat akibat debu. "Tapi kau tetap majikanku, jangan lupakan batasan." Terakhir kali Jihoon berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

Wonwoo membasahi bibirnya melihat Jihoon, pria kecil itu cukup trendy dari visual. Dia libur di akhir pekan dan Wonwoo tidak perlu repot memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan seharian di hari Minggu. Senin kemarin dia datang dengan rambut pink mencolok juga paper bag berisi aksesoris. Jihoon punya kehidupannya sendiri, Wonwoo penasaran apakah dirinya memiliki kehidupan di tempat ini.

* * *

 _•_ oOo _•_

 **Hajimete Dewanai**  
 _Chapter 4: Mystery Past_

 _•_ oOo _•_

* * *

"Jihoon, berapa berat badanmu?"

"58, kenapa?"

"Kau 2 kilogram lebih enteng daripada aku, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menaikkan beratmu?"

Jihoon terhenti dari aktifitas membersihkan lemari bagian bawah, dia memandang sesaat Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring di kasur dari balik punggungnya. "Aku baru saja menurunkan 3 kilogram dan bukan tanpa alasan, lagipula ini berat idealku." Dia mengusik isi lemari lagi.

Jihoon dapat mendengar bunyi per ranjang yang berdecit, dia ketahui Wonwoo sudah beranjak dari kasur itu. "Kalau begitu katakan," Tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditarik sangat kuat —begitu kuatnya hingga dia tidak sempat berpikir, seseorang membalik badannya hingga punggungnya menghantam pintu lemari dengan kasar. "Apa alasannya? Kenapa kalian sangat suka menjaga standar itu?" Wonwoo berada di depannya, tubuh mereka berhimpitan dan Jihoon tidak dapat berpikir. Kepalanya penuh dan terasa sesak. Dia tidak ingat caranya melawan, sejak sebulan lalu adalah waktu di mana dia mulai membuka hati hingga dirinya begitu rapuh.

"Aku pacaran." Ringisnya. Mendorong Wonwoo dan bahu lebar itu. "Dengan Soonyoung." Lalu menemukan cara bernapas kembali setelah Wonwoo menyisakan jarak di antara mereka. Jihoon mengusap dadanya menghela napas lega. "Sudah sebulan dan ya, aku tidak mudah didapatkan. Jangan dengarkan jika dia bercerita tentangku karena isinya mengada-ada saja."

Wonwoo tertawa dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Muka Jihoon tadi memerah malu dan sangat lucu, Wonwoo jamin dia tidak akan melupakannya hingga tua nanti. Tersenyum saja tidak pernah, bagaimana Soonyoung bisa menyukai kudis kecil ini padahal sangat keras kepala dan tempramen.

"Aku jadi merindukan Soonyoung, dan oh pasti kalian pernah make out di sini. Ayo ceritakan!"

"Apa-apaan Wonwoo, aku tidak sebar-bar itu melakukannya di tempat kerjaku."

"Tapi kau pasti pernah melakukannya di tempat kerjanya, itu artinya setiap aku bertemu dengannya di mall atau restoran. Benar begitu bukan?" Wonwoo menatapnya heboh. "Ceritakan quick sex kalian!'"

Jihoon memasang wajah datar menatap Wonwoo yang dipenuhi sikap antusias. Pria di hadapannya perlu diberi peringatan kesehatan dari pemerintahan perihal sex. Jihoon adalah pemuda penuh pengendalian diri dan pikir panjang sebelum memukul untuk menghilangkan kesadaran seseorang.

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini."

Wonwoo tertawa lagi hingga dia rasa perutnya seperti terbakar. Dia menatap Jihoon jengah dan itu menambah kadar humornya. Oh humor rendah itu kembali lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Won?" Seloroh Jihoon, menatap Wonwoo dengan seringaian di bibirnya. "Bagaimana pergaulanmu dengan Mingyu? Setiap malamnya?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup, menjilat bibirnya yang kering karena terlalu banyak bicara. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

Jihoon menyisir rambutnya ke belakang guna membebaskan dahinya dari panas. "Aku pikir kau duluan yang membicarakan ini."

Wonwoo terkekeh, merasakan antara ironi dan simpati yang menimpa hidupnya. Jujur saja dia tidak merasakan apapun dalam ikatan pernikahannya. Di setiap malam mereka(Wonwoo dan Mingyu) hanya tidur itupun jika Wonwoo sadar kalau Mingyu sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Tidak ada konteks romantis di sana.

Hidupnya hambar meski ada Mingyu yang begitu hebat selain dalam imajinasi liar dan ciumannya menggairahkan. Tetapi hanya sampai di sana, dia tidak merasakan kesungguhan di balik mata pria itu.

"Rrr— Totally fine." Derit Wonwoo. Meluapkan ironi hidupnya dengan membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan rebahan di atas kasur. Memandang langit-langit tinggi kamar bergaya eropa.

Jihoon tahu Wonwoo berbohong. Dia dapat mengenal kebiasaannya menyembunyikan kebenaran berkat bunyi geraham yang berderit dari balik bibir itu. Dia sadar jelas fakta bahwa Mingyu memang mengagumkan dalam setiap hal, tetapi dia belum pernah membayangkan Mingyu dalam konteks seksual. Hubungan tidak harmonis kedua orang itu sudah pasti menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Don't you dare to treat me differently!" Peringat Wonwoo. Menyadari jeda 5 detik yang diberikan Jihoon sebagai respon pertama jawaban dari Wonwoo yang dia lemparkan ketika Jihoon menanyakan pergaulannya dengan Mingyu tadi. Jihoon tertawa.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

"Apa?"

"Bercinta dengan Mingyu."

Wonwoo hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah Jihoon menyatakan itu. Dia mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan pakaian lalu menatap Jihoon yang terdiam. "Bayangkan saja." Tilik Wonwoo tanpa minat melihat wajah Jihoon. _Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu._

"Pasti rasanya seperti belajar mengendarai bis." Jihoon berucap spontan. "Saat kau bahkan tidak memiliki sim A!" Mereka berdua tertawa karenanya. Menertawai kekonyolan humor rendah mereka karena sudah menjelek-jelekkan tinggi badan sang tuan rumah di sini. Tanpa sadar seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Aku iri." Ucap seseorang itu. Tangannya menyender pada daun pintu menatap Jihoon dan Wonwoo bergantian. Dia melangkah memasuki kamar dengan perlahan.

Jihoon melirikkan mata sesaat. Menghela napas dan memasang wajah jutek khas miliknya. Dia bersidekap. "Aku pikir seharusnya kau menemui Wonwoo di paguyuban jam 7 nanti, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi." Ucap Jihoon.

Wonwoo memutar mata malas. Jihoon pintar sekali ber-acting.

"Apa salahnya menjemput? Aku bertanggung jawab pada muridku, Jihoon-ssi." Katanya seraya melesakkan tangan ke dalam jaket, lalu meraih kunci di sana dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Jihoon.

Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa minat, tertawa ringan lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Oh ayolah, kalian berciuman sajalah, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Sambil mempersilahkan dengan tangan di udara.

"Terimakasih karena merestui hubungan kami." Ucap Soonyoung, memandang Wonwoo takjub dengan mata berkaca.

Tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Jihoon tersenyum. Dengan itu Soonyoung memeluknya. Mereka berciuman dan Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya sesaat. "Umm, aku tidak tahan dengan drama kalian. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Dia menuruni kasur buru-buru.

Soonyoung memicingkan mata. Melihat Wonwoo yang merasa sensitif akibat ciumannya dengan Jihoon. "Jadi kasur itu ya?" Ucapnya.

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, menatap Soonyoung lalu melontarkan ekspresi tidak paham.

"Tempat kau tidur bersama tuan besar Kim." Soonyoung memasang seringaian, Wonwoo mulai antisipasi . "Lalu melakukan seks! HAHAHAHAH!"

Wonwoo memejamkan mata kemudian berhitung sampai sepuluh. Terkadang Wonwoo menyesal telah menerima Soonyoung yang ekstrem berisik sebagai pengajarnya, tetapi dia menyukai pria itu dengan alasan yang sama. Wonwoo juga kadang kesulitan mengimbangi humornya yang suka membahas topik sensitif. "Kwon, diam!" Perintahnya.

Maka Soonyoung merapatkan bibirnya tanpa rasa menyesal sama sekali. Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara tawa yang terselip dari bibir itu. Wonwoo akan memberikan Soonyoung pelajaran nanti dengan menendang pantatnya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." Bisiknya pada sejoli tersebut. Menuju kamar mandi lalu berganti pakaian di sana.

 _•_ oOo _•_

"Bagaimana paguyubannya?" Tanya pria kaya dari seberang, Wonwoo meneguk dari cangkir yang ditawarkan Jihoon dan berdeham.

"Lancar." Jawabnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelfon?" Wonwoo bertanya, merapatkan ponsel ke telinga karena di sekelilingnya orang-orang bicara dengan cukup lantang.

"Aku pikir kau belajar bahasa jepang."

"Hm," Wonwoo menggumam, menerima segelas air lagi lalu menenggak rakus. " _Mada desu~_ " Wonwoo terkekeh, membiarkan Jihoon berbaring di pahanya.

Semua kepala menatap mereka penasaran. Wonwoo dapat rasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya lalu menyodorkan rokok menyala. Oh, Wonwoo yang malang tidak tahu cara menggunakan batang kanker tersebut.

Kepalanya dipenuhi kabut, pandangannya berkunang-kunang; seperti ada warna merah, jingga, hijau dan biru meledak bersamaan. Yang dia ingat dia duduk melingkar di sebuah meja bundar dalam suatu ruangan di restoran yang sudah disewa.

Kurang lebih 20 kepala berkumpul di sana dan ada 4 buah meja. Meja yang ditempatinya berisikan 4 orang saja; Soonyoung di hadapannya, Jihoon di sampingnya, dirinya, dan satu orang di sebelahnya —Wonwoo terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat namanya.

Dia menggeleng namun pria di sampingnya terus-terusan mendesaknya. Wonwoo sudah mengangkat tangan tapi orang-orang di sekitar sudah meneriaki Wonwoo untuk cepat mengambil giliran.

"Tidak akan sakit." Katanya.

Perhatian Wonwoo terditraksi oleh suara lembut pria itu. Di telinganya ada Mingyu berucap, tetapi yang nyata adalah seruan pria di sebelahnya. Pria dengan senyum menyenangkan itu. "Suamiku, aku saaangat mabuk." Wonwoo berkata. Cukup keras tetapi tidak yakin cukup untuk dapat didengar orang-orang. "Dan sebentar lagi aku akan merokok."

Tertawa lagi, sejurus kemudian dia menerima batang rokok itu lalu melesakkannya ke belah bibirnya dan menghisap kuat-kuat. Ponselnya menggema, "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukannya." Mingyu memperingatkannya. _Memangnya dia bisa apa dari Jeju sana?_

Wonwoo terbatuk, saat mencoba menerima asap itu masuk ke paru-parunya dia seperti merasakan rusuknya dihantam begitu kuat. Saluran pernapasannya terasa dilumuri cairan asam dan dipaksa toleran padahal sudah tahu tidak akan bisa.

Lelaki di sebelahnya tertawa, Wonwoo memandangnya takjub. Dia memiliki tulang pipi tinggi, hidung mancung dan senyum lebar menawan. Giginya rapi lalu bibirnya memiliki daya tarik. "Coba lagi." Katanya sembari menegak soju.

Ingatkan Wonwoo siapa nama orang ini, rasanya mereka sudah saling mengenalkan nama saat datang tadi. Tetapi Wonwoo terlalu tidak peduli dan asik dengan bukunya. Dia menghisap lagi, kali ini dengan panduan lelaki itu. "Pelan-pelan saja, lalu nikmati." Seraya mengusap bahu Wonwoo.

Cukup mengasyikkan lama-lama tenggelam bersama racun tembakau dan di paru-parunya seperti ada rawa. Dia memejamkan mata dan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang. Merasa seperti membangun danau buatan di dalam dadanya, bedanya itu terisi oleh gas dan bukannya air. "Kau tidak serius melakukannya." Suara Mingyu menggema lagi.

Wonwoo tertawa terbahak. Melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa dengan gemuruh dari pita suaranya. Dia sudah akan menjawab dengan cara menertawakan Mingyu yang selalu berpergian entah ke mana tidak pernah ada saat dirinya butuh. Di saat Wonwoo bersenang-senang seperti ini prianya baru menghubunginya hanya untuk melarang-larangnya, suami macam apa Kim Mingyu.

"Kim, aku bersenang-senang." Derunya sekali. Berkata pada ponsel demi tujuan mengejek suaminya.

"Sertakan aku kalau begitu." Balas Mingyu.

Maka Wonwoo duduk tegak kembali, memandang ke samping untuk membuka matanya. Ingin tertawa lagi tetapi pita suaranya berkhianat; **ada Mingyu di sampingnya**. Menatapnya lama dengan tatapan tajam itu lagi. Manik gelapnya selalu mengingatkan Wonwoo akan malam, gelap, dan berkuasa. Ponselnya jatuh tapi Wonwoo terlalu sibuk untuk terpaku dan mengabaikan.

Jihoon sudah tidak berada di pangkuannya, mungkin ke toilet entahlah. Suara Soonyoung juga sudah menghilang jadi Wonwoo berasumsi kalau pasangan itu pergi bersama.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu. Di sini, dengan raga yang sama. Kantuk menggelayuti mata Wonwoo dia tidak memiliki daya penuh untuk tetap tersadar. Wonwoo menatap Mingyunya dengan mata sayu. Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Wonwoo meraih wajah Mingyu, mengusapnya guna merasakan kulit hangat dan gelap yang selama ini didambakannya di alam mimpi saja.

Tangannya yang lain beralih meraih lehernya, mengelusnya pelan nan sensual. Kemudian Mingyu maju perlahan, menempelkan bibir mereka dengan lumatan lembut. Lembutnya tidak bertahan lama lalu jadi kasar. Wonwoo menarik rambutnya, tangannya kini sudah menari-nari di punggung Mingyu.

Dia mundur perlahan, mundur dan mundur hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Lalu Mingyu menyentuh dadanya, menarik kemejanya lembut kembali menciumi Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memejamkan mata.

Bibirnya terbuka Wonwoo menangkupkan wajahnya. Mingyu mengecupi lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak kupu-kupu banyak sekali. Tangan Mingyu beralih pada celana Wonwoo. Menuju satu-satunya bagian yang tidak pernah dijamah seorangpun. Dia meremasnya pelan, begitu teratur hingga Wonwoo lupa caranya berpikir.

Wonwoo mendesah, napasnya semakin berat dan rokoknya akan jatuh.

"Baiklah, kau sudah hangover." Sebelum rokok itu terjatuh, seseorang di samping Wonwoo tadi mengambil alih rokok dari tangannya lalu menyerahkan batang kanker itu kepada anggota paguyuban lainnya. Wonwoo terkesiap dan menegakkan posisinya.

 _Yang tadi hanya halusinasi._ Wonwoo berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Itu hanya halusinasi saja. Mingyu tidak menyukaiku dengan cara itu_. Serunya lagi.

"You must to try hard to turn me on and you did." Katanya. "Aku Seokmin, pasti kau lupa."

Wonwoo masih berusaha mencerna keadaan di sekitarnya, dia menatap wajah Seokmin linglung. Teringat pada ponsel dan sedang menelepon, Wonwoo menunduk lalu mencari benda itu karena dia rasa sudah menjatuhkannya. Ah itu dia, di samping kaki meja.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Suara Mingyu kini benar-benar membuat sarafnya tegang. Bahunya bergetar begitu hebatnya berkat sentuhan suara Mingyu menebarkan dampak sensual bagi tubuhnya.

"N-Nanti dulu Kim, aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Wonwoo menutup telfon secara sepihak.

"Memang begitu cara kerjanya." Kata pria dengan senyum menyenangkan di sampingnya, oh ya dan katanya namanya adalah Seokmin.

Suasana remang menampilkan pendar kekuningan cahaya lampu. Samar musik jazz dialunkan. Hati Wonwoo berkedut acuh dan wajah Seokmin yang langsat begitu teduh sebagai fondasi tepat dipadukan dengan gulita malam dalam ruangan dipenuhi orang-orang memadu kasih.

Wajahnya begitu tampan dan menggoda.

Tetapi tidak cukup semenggoda Mingyu.

"Dua temanmu sepertinya tidak membutuhkan rokok tadi." Ucapnya. "Dan aku kira kau datang bersama mereka jadi kupikir, aku bisa memberikan rokok itu padamu."

Pernyataan itu seperti diputar-putar oleh Seokmin tanpa makna tujuan jelas yang ingin disampaikan. Wonwoo mengernyit bingung, mic dimatikan dan sudah tidak ada yang berkaraoke. "Maksudmu apa?"

Seokmin tertawa. "Rokok tadi adalah stimulasi."

Wonwoo menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Mereka semua berciuman, saling merangkul, berpegangan tangan, dan berpelukan. Menikmati acara yang diputar di televisi. Mereka saling bersender satu sama lain.

"Hanya itu saja. Dan aku tidak tahu dampaknya begitu besar untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia melemparkan pandangannya lagi. Semua orang benar-benar lelap dengan kekasih mereka.

"Kau hampir onani Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo yang baru saja memasukkan cairan dari gelas ke mulutnya tersedak panik. Seokmin mengambil gelas itu lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak. Kau menciumku, aku hanya diam sumpah. Tapi setelahnya kau kelewatan. Aku punya pacar."

"Dan aku punya suami."

Seokmin sudah tahu tentunya. Dia juga kenal batasan karenanya hanya menerima kecupan Wonwoo saja. Pemuda di hadapannya sudah cukup mabuk bahkan dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri tadi. Orang-orang memekik cukup kera. Seokmin menyuruh mereka untuk mengurus urusan mereka sendiri.

Keduanya saling pandang. "Apapun itu," Seokmin menaikkan bahu sesaat. "Nice to know you by the way, penahanan hormon yang hebat. Bagaimana melakukannya?" Seokmin merangkul Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan, dengan begitu mereka lolos dari tempat yang dipenuhi insan-insan memadu kasih.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak dan tidak berniat menjawab. Dia hanya melakukannya. Spontanitas.

Di luar restoran sudah gulita dan cukup dingin. Seokmin memakaikan syal ke leher Wonwoo tanpa ada kata-kata dan diberikan. Sepatunya menyapu salju tipis di jalan. Ketika dia bicara asap mengudara lalu pudar dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku." Dia mendudukkan Wonwoo dan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang suatu taman. Wonwoo menurut lalu ikut duduk.

Wonwoo tidak yakin ingin cerita apa. Dia pria dewasa dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri di ruangan umum berisikan 20 orang dewasa lainnya karena dalam keadaan mabuk. Atau sebenarnya karena membayangkan Kim Mingyu.

Apa dirinya benar-benar menginginkan Mingyu _sebesar_ itu? Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Yang diragukannya saat ini hanyalah keteguhan hati dan kemantapan jiwanya untuk tetap bersanding dengan Mingyu. Selama ini Wonwoo tidak menemukan sikap temperamen dalam dirinya seperti yang Mingyu ucapkan. Dia tersinggung dan berhasil membuktikan kalau dirinya terbebas dari sikap satu itu.

"Kalau tidak ingin cerita tidak apa, ini baik untuk mabuk." Seokmin memberikan kotak jus jeruk kepada Wonwoo. Dia menyodorkan itu dari balik jaketnya.

Ketika mengambil jaket tadi Wonwoo tidak ingat Seokmin membeli satu atau memasukkannya ke sana. Mungkin Seokmin membawa itu dari rumah. "Kau mudah mabuk Seokmin?"

"Sedikit." Ujarnya. "Aku cuma suka membawanya di saat-saat genting akan meminum alkohol seperti malam ini." Terangnya kemudian.

Wonwoo mengangguk malas. Membuka kemasan kotak jus berikut menghabiskannya. Itu sedikit membantu kepalanya yang berputar-putar sehingga mengurangi kadar rasa mualnya akibat rangsangan mabuk di kepala. "Tidak dewasa."

"Tapi bijak."

Wonwoo meninju baju Seokmin pelan. Mereka tertawa sembari melanjutkan jalan. Menembus gang-gang sempit dan kembali menendang salju. Menuju satu gedung dengan template bergambar daging. "Ayo kita makan di sini." Ajaknya, Wonwoo mengangguk saja.

Mereka menaiki tangga hingga lantai 3, membuka satu pintu kaca dan melihat ruangan teduh khas restoran Jepang umumnya. Memilih meja, lalu duduk di atas bantal yang tersedia.

"Jadi, seperti apa Kim Mingyu menurutmu?"

Wonwoo masih tertawa dengan lelucon sebelumnya, tetapi topik baru ini membuatnya pusing. "Kau kenal Kim Mingyu, Seokmin?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Seokmin tertawa, sembari membalikkan daging dan meletakkannya di piring Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal?" Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sejuk. Masih sibuk dengan masakan, oh jangan biarkan Wonwoo menyentuh satupun peralatan masak di sana. "Lagipula aku teman nongkrongnya, kau teman lamaku juga by the way." Katanya terang-terangan. "Heran melihatmu seperti ini, dulu kau sangat feminine." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo meraih mangkuknya. Menelan gugup serta rasa takut yang tetiba mengudara. Bukan pertama kali seseorang yang mengaku kenal Wonwoo 5 tahun lalu di Jepang mengatakan bila dirinya di masa lalu nampak feminine.

"Kalau kau teman nongkrongnya, kenapa menanyakan Mingyu kepadaku?"

"Hanya saja, dia cukup berubah lima tahun belakangan. Paling-paling aku berkunjung kalau ada Natsu saja dan tidak pernah menemukanmu. Katanya sih kau pergi."

Benarkah? Seokmin sampai mengenal Natsu juga. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mendapati Seokmin berkunjung ke mansion. Dia teringat Natsu pernah menyebutkan nama Seokmin di meja makan dengan topik yang cukup _vulgar_.

"Mingyu baik-baik saja." Kata Wonwoo. Dia menatap Seokmin masih sibuk dengan masakan dan makanan. Meletakkan daging lagi ke piring Wonwoo. Menatapnya lembut, tersenyum dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi.

"Aku senang kau kembali Wonwoo hyung."

Lalu Wonwoo memakan masakan yang disediakan. Tidak berniat menertawakan lelucon manapun lagi yang Seokmin bawakan. Wonwoo cukup terpana dengan sikap lembut Seokmin meski jenaka dia cukup maskulin dan _agaknya menarik_.

"Atau musti ku panggil, Wonwoo noona." Katanya yang membuat Wonwoo tidak dapat menikmati makanannya lagi.

 **Continuer**

•

 _Counts word: 29_ _84_

* * *

 _Kalian bisa menebak siapa karakter antagonisnya?(;_

Go follow ig! _mieuxsa17_!  
Ayo beritahu temanmu cerita ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak💪💪


End file.
